


Come Away, Little Lamb, Come Away To The Water

by BlueEyedWolf33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunter!Hux, Hunter!Reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster!AU, Monster!Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: You began to dump your supplies on the ground, your worn rifle leaned against the cave wall. You unclipped your heavy belt, laden with supplies, the row of silver bullets glinting in the firelight.You were just about to shrug the heavy white fur off your shoulders when inky, clawed hands were grabbing at the collar and tugging you close, his deceptively beautiful human face suddenly inches from yours.“Or perhaps, maybe I’ll just eat you.” He purred as he leaned in, nuzzling at your jaw before he lightly nipped at your neck. “Mmm… I’ve missed you, pet.”





	1. Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest and Taste Your Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a series of prompts on [Thirst Order Confessions](https://thirst-order-confession.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The title and fic could also be inspired by the song Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5.
> 
> Chapter titles are also going to inspired by songs and this particular one is from Howl by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Additional tags for the fic will be added later as the fic grows longer.

The forest around you was silent as you road along, the wind rattling through the trees your only company as your horse’s hooves crunched along in the snow. You yourself were quiet, the steady rocking of your stocky mare making your eyes droop as you held loosely onto the reins.

Knowing very well that you couldn’t fall asleep and weren’t horribly far from home, you straightened out your back and yawned, upper body twisting slightly in the saddle to glance back at the wooly corpse of the wunderbeast as you towed it along, snow catching and matting in its fur. Bastard hadn’t been too hard to track and kill; it made your job immensely easier that the sky had opened up and blessed the land with its first snowfall of the year.

The creatures weren’t exactly dangerous either but despite their size and how they could stand and walk upon their hind legs like a bear, they made for rather devious chicken thieves and since having migrated through the Monsters’ Glade, they made for rather increasingly frustrating adversaries for foxes.

You would get a pretty penny from the butcher and knew enough about tanning to preserve the fur. The beasty would make a nice rug in front of your hearth. Or perhaps you would give it to Hux. Wunderbeasts weren’t a very common creature in your neck of the woods, elusive as they were. The pelt could very much make a fine gift for the dashing redheaded foreigner.

Your horse suddenly shook her mane out and snorted.

“Oh, hush now, you,” you lightly chastised her, smirking as you reached forward and lightly ruffled the thick fur on her neck, “We’re almost home. Just another hour or two. Just think, I’ll give you a nice treat when we get home. The barn warm, Lucio waiting in the stall beside you—” You had your mouth open to continue but your mare’s ears suddenly pricked, her head turning to the side. Immediately, you grew quiet, instinctively sinking lower to her person as your eyes cast themselves over the darkening wood. When had it gotten so dark?

You didn’t have much time to question the dying sunlight when you heard what sounded like a sob. A very human sob.

Minerva moving passed the base of the tree, you peered around its thick trunk and saw the crumbled form in the darkness, huddled against the snowy ground.

“Aw, shit… Woah.” You pulled on her reins and came to a stop, fluidly sliding from the saddle.

You narrowed your eyes and pulled your rifle free from the fine leather sheath you had draped over your saddle horn to hang down over the side. You slipped the strap over your shoulder and proceeded forward slowly, one hand steadying your gun against your back while the other rested on your large silver knife.

When you were only a few feet away, you decided to speak so you wouldn’t startle them so horribly, “Hello…?”

The form made a noise of distress and was shifting, as if attempting to crawl away from you. However, an ebony head of hair emerged from the tattered edge of the pale brown cloak. An equally dark set of eyes stared back at you, the pair of them blown wide with fear as they stared back at your approaching form.  

“Are… Are you okay?” You tried again, stopping so that you wouldn’t scare them away.

It took them a moment to speak, the tattered cloak shifting around your person and suddenly a bare foot was slipping out from beneath it, the pale skin a barely there contrast against the snow.

“N-No…” The person sputtered, a man you realized by the depth of his voice. “I was r-robbed by three men on my way home.” He pulled the cloak tighter around him, “They-They took everything. And they threw me down and beat me while stripping me of my things. My ankle hurts and h-has become very swollen.”

You frowned softly but nonetheless moved forward, your hands setting your gun down onto the snow as you neared the man.

“Shit…” You inched forward and were glad that the man did not retreat from you this time. You reached out and lightly drew the cloak away from his face, taking note of the light bruising coloring his features. However, despite the wounds, the man was breathtakingly beautiful; honeyed, soulful eyes, a long nose, and plush lips. His hair looked to be silky smooth to the touch. “Men did this to you?” You went to pull back his cloak but the man held fast to the edge, cheeks flushing sharply as he concealed himself.

“They even took all of my clothes.”

“Oh, fuck. Come on, then, here.” You unclipped your own white werewolf’s pelt and walked across the ground on your knees so that you could wrap him in its warmth. You carefully laid it around his shoulder and shaking hands emerged to take hold of it. “You said you were on your way home, then? Where do you live?”

“J-Just that way,” he pointed back into the forest, towards the looming mountainside in the distance, “I have a cave that I use as a hunting lodge during the winter. It’s warm inside the mountain.”

You frowned softly, not really enjoying entertaining the idea of returning to the depths of the glen.

“Can you walk?” You asked and he winced and flexed his bared ankle, only to shake his head a moment later. “We aren’t too far away from the village, we could make it before it gets dark—”

“No! We don’t have time for that!” The man was suddenly insisting, his hand grabbing your wrist almost in desperation. “We’re still deep enough in the Monsters’ realm that we won’t make it before nightfall. And of all people, you no doubt know what that means.” You lifted your head and looked out at the sinking sun. Unfortunately, he was right. “My cave is just beyond that glade over there, we could make it in time and even have time to gather firewood for the night.”

You hummed low in your chest, teeth nibbling your lower lip as you debated. You very briefly looked at the man before you on the ground and the way he shook as he almost desperately held onto your wrist and your fur cloak.

You sighed, “Very well.”

You had to help the man from the ground, easing him to a standing position and you were amazed when he towered over you. Still, you swallowed and said nothing on the matter, your hand retrieving your rifle before you were slinging the man’s arm over your shoulder, helping him to limp along the snow ground to Minerva.

You gave him a slight boost up onto the stocky horse’s back before swinging up into the saddle and seating yourself in the leather, allowing the man to provide you direction towards his lodge.

You traveled along in silence for a few minutes, horse plodding along quietly through the snowy wood.

“How much farther?” You asked.

“Just up that way,” he pointed over your shoulder, one of his hands grasping the back of your coat to stay on the horse’s back. “Not much farther now.”

You lapsed back into silence for a bit, the void in the air making you uncomfortable, “What’s your name?”

“Kylo Ren.”

* * *

Eventually you arrived at what evidently Kylo’s “hunting lodge”, though it more or less just looked like a barely noticeable hole in the side of the mountain. Still, you slid from the horse and helped the man down, a hiss escaping from his lips when he landed partially on his bad leg.

“There’s an old torch and lantern hidden near the entrance somewhere. I think I’ll be able to-to get into the den if I have the wall to help me. Could you-Do you think you could go get some firewood? It’s warm but still can get chilly as the night wears on.”

You simply nodded and watched as he walked on, pale hands digging through the snow until there was a rough squeak as the handle of the lantern was pulled free, allowing the glass casing to swing down. You couldn’t really see what he was doing but then suddenly there was orange light flickering to life on first the lantern and then the torch.

“Here,” he offered you the lantern and you took it. He then winced once more and began to enter into the cave, the torch in his hand. He disappeared behind a thick wall of vines, their color still rich and green despite the snow.

Still, you didn’t question it and slowly turned to head back out into the tree line, the lantern your only hope in the darkness as you clung to your rifle.

* * *

The trip into the mountain was long and laborious, unsettling you entirely for some reason. Still, you pressed on as your eyes cautiously searched the stone walls around you.

Your rifle was slung over your shoulder, arms full of firewood as you had the lantern balanced in the crook of one of the small branches. As the fixture swung, it distorted the walls and cast vicious looking shadows along the craggy outcroppings.

You breathed a heavy sigh of relief when you saw light flickering up ahead and hurried towards it, the walls around you suddenly opening up into a larger room. You were so confused as you walked forward, a fire already burning on a set of logs across the room. The torch itself was discarded on the ground near the maw of an entrance.

“Kylo?”

Your eyes scanned the room, taking in the large nest of a silken bed in the corner of the cave, as well as the jars and old tomes decorating what appeared to be naturally forged rock ledges. There was also a large wooden tub in the corner of the room.

You frowned softly when you took notice that the man was missing. Where had he gotten to? There was no other place for him to go?

However, from behind you a suddenly large shadow was casting itself over your form, a low chuckle seeming to resonate around the entirety of the cave, “Mmm, very good little hunter.”

You turned quickly then the lantern swinging wildly as you did so.

“I was starting to worry you’d gotten lost.”

You blinked rapidly, frowning at the man who now stood before the cave’s entrance, your were pelt draped haphazardly around his arms, the fur just barely slipped off his pale shoulders, revealing his broad shoulders and sharp collarbones. You had to admit that the snowy down contrasted beautifully beside his ebony waves. However, he was standing normally now, as if his ankle didn’t bother him in the slightest.

What unsettled you the most though was how his once innocent, dark eyes were now hooded and almost looked as though they glowed gold and reflected the firelight.

“It-It did get really dark out… Sorry,” You swallowed thickly and turned away from him then to deposit the wood near the rest of the fire.

Dusting off your hands, you straightened up then and turned back around, only to find the man looming behind you. You gasped and stumbled back slightly, taken off guard.

He held your gaze for a long moment before he allowed your furs to slip from his shoulders and off his body, revealing his impeccable physique, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. He smiled at you then when he noticed your wandering eyes and how your breath caught, his plump lips drawing back over a pair of glistening fangs.

“Oh, fucking-fucking shit…” Your voice shook as you yanked your gun from your shoulder but when you drew the hammer back, the dark haired man simply chuckled.

“There will be no need for that,” he continued to beam at you but when you pulled the trigger as he stepped closer, there was the click but there was no bang.

Your eyes were wide as saucers as he reached forward then and seized hold of the cold barrel of your weapon, his muscles rippling as he yanked the weapon so easily from your vice of a grip.

Kylo chuckled lowly again and when you blinked he was towering further over you, if possible. Your heart absolutely seized in your chest when his entire physical form changed, thick horns sprouting from the top of his head. His ears were still pale and pointed but were still where human ears were on his head. When you looked down, his once meaty thighs had taken on a goat-like form, the hair covering his legs now as dark has his hair. A long, panther like tail twitched as it hung from his tailbone. And his hands and forearms were now stained an inky black, nails long and dangerously sharp.

You didn’t move at all, frozen in place for the first time in so many years of all your hunting. Fuck. Oh, shit-Oh, fucking shit you were dead. So very dead.

Kylo huffed out a laugh, “You’ve already resigned yourself to your fate.”

You swallowed thickly and looked at your feet, the beast’s hooves softly clicking against the floor as he circled around you. His gait seemed to be surprisingly agile despite being what you could only guess as a satyr.

His long tail flicked once more as it hung heavy, almost dragging on the floor behind him.

“I’ve been watching you for some time now, little hunter. Watching… learning.” He hummed low in his chest, “You intrigue me.”

“W-Why?” you couldn’t stop your voice from shaking, “Because I’m a woman?”

“Don’t be so naive. I have fucked and will fuck any creature that catches my interest, regardless of their sex.” He leaned forward then, stopping at your side so he could press his nose into your hair, the tip of it brushing over the shell of your ear. He breathed in hard, “Mmm and you just smell so good.”

“What do you want from me?”

He brushed your hair back from your neck, your entire body tense as he stood behind you, the beast having to duck down slightly to lightly lick at your neck, one of his sharp fangs dragging along your skin before he nibbled at you. He was then stripping your heavy coat from your shoulders, your eyes squeezing shut as your eyes suddenly pricked with tears.

“You already know, little hunter.”

Above all things, this isn’t how you thought you’d die.

One of his clawed hands roughly tugged on your belt and it clattered noisily to the ground, Kylo’s mouth sealing onto your neck, his lips surprisingly tender as he skirted up the column of your throat so that he could suck on your earlobe. His tongue swirled around the flesh, teeth lightly biting down on it before he was chuckling softly and then withdrawing from you.

“I want you to want me, be absolutely dripping for me, when I take you. You will want me, pet.”

Again, you listened to his hooves click as he crossed around back in front of you, slowly pacing as if stalking his prey.

“The ginger hunter… Hux… You fancy him,” Kylo chuckled softly and smirked when you looked up at him slowly from beneath your lashes. He held your gaze for a long moment before he began to pace once more. “You find him… pleasing… Desirable.”

He disappeared around your side and crossed back behind you, prowling along at a teasing pace before suddenly, the clicking stopped. Instead, there was the soft slapping off bare feet and suddenly, Hux was slowly walking into view, his pale features perfectly replicated before you, his strong jaw and carved cheekbones.

If you hadn’t known you were dealing with a monster, you would have thought it was the beautiful hunter.  

He was entirely naked, the beast unable to replicate clothes evidently. He was broad chested and strong, a hint of softness lingering around his belly. His cock was hard and was nested in a hair of wiry strawberry blond curls. He wore the same smirk Kylo had and his eyes still glowed gold for a moment before they faded to the soft blues that the redhead’s eyes typically were. And then he was straightening his back out, standing tall to replicate the image of the man you held in your mind’s eye.

The smirk was different now, softer. And yet, the lust in his eyes was very real. “Hello, Y/N.” Your breath shuddered in your throat and you licked your lips before swallowing thickly because, fuck, his voice was perfect, too. “Ahh… there it is. Your wanting. Your _lust_.”

Stepping closer to you, he cupped your face and dipped his head to brush his nose against yours, your mouths making contact a moment later. His lips were insistent over your own and after a moment, you sighed and for a moment forgot. For the beast that he was, he kissed you tenderly, gently warming you up to his touch as he himself breathed hard, hot breath ghosting over your face. You tilted your head and whimpered softly as you allowed him to deepen the kiss, his hot tongue slipping over your own, massaging it before he skillfully stroked it over the roof of your mouth.

He took your hands into his own and lifted them, placing one on his chest while the other rubbed your palm up his neck. His fingers left you to to your own accord after a moment, your digits slipping up higher to thread through Hux’s short ginger locks while your others lightly scratched over his chest.

Meanwhile, he undid the ties on the front of your tunic and only separated from you to pull it over your head, his lips seeking yours immediately after. Deft fingers undid the ties of your binder at your back, undoing the string entirely so it just fell off your person.

His hands lifted and when you opened your eyes for a moment, you swore his own pair were gold once more, hungry gaze devouring your chest. You couldn’t help but shudder slightly beneath his touch as he squeezed you, mind suddenly darting back to the first Kylo you had known: his human form. How strong he looked, his angelic face, his baritone purr of a voice. You thought about how easily he could lift you, pin you down or to the wall; how the sinew of his rippling muscles might look as he fucked you.

He stroked his thumbs over your nipples only once before he was hesitating, eyes slowly lifting to seek your own.

“But… what’s _this?”_ The smirk on Hux’s face was once more Kylo’s. “You find… my human form to be pleasant as well. You desire it as much as you desire Hux.”

You blinked and suddenly, the dark haired man stood before you again. This time, though, his eyes remained gold as he dipped forward to kiss you.

Kylo skirted behind you, fingers trailing lightly over your side until he stood behind you. His soft thumbs rolled over your nipples and then down your chest, one skirting up the exposed column of your throat while the other dipped lower slipping beneath the waistband of your pants. His thick fingers brushed over your folds, finding a slickness there that he used to coat his fingers before he was curling them into you.

You released a breathy gasp, resigned to enjoy this one last fuck if the beast was going to eat you afterwards.

You couldn’t help yourself when you began to rock into his palm, the fleshy bone rubbing over your clit as he pumped his fingers up into you. Your hands scrabbled for his arm, gripping him as you let your head fall back, Kylo’s mouth sucking on your neck hard enough to leave dark, stained marks on your skin. He let loose a low growl as he bit down on the space just beneath your jaw as he rutted his thick, hard cock against your backside.

Removing his fingers from you, he easily lifted you and you yelped, his arm slipping around your waist so he could carry you the few short feet to the nest. He dropped you heavily onto the padded silks and furs on his raised bed, his hands reaching for your legs to nearly rip your pants down them. He also sat back a moment and yanked your boots from your feet so that he could toss them uselessly to the side, your socks following a short moment later.

He then gathered both of your ankles into one palm, maneuvering your legs so that Kylo could lie down beside you. He then spread your leg back over him, draping your thigh over his hip as your shoulder rested back against his sternum. Collecting some of your juices from your cunt, he spread the slick over his cock and all it took was some careful maneuvering with his hand and the head of his thick cock was pressing into your slit.

“ _Ah!_ O-Oh…” You gasped softly as he rocked his hips up into you, sinking further and further into you with each upwards stroke. “Oh… _Oh!_ _Hmmngh!”_

“Mmm, so warm and tight around me. Ah, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kylo cooed as he continued to rock into you, mouthing along your shoulder. You only whimpered in response as he smiled against your flesh.

For awhile, you both just breathed each other in, eyes hazy as you began to rock your hips down onto his cock. You breathed the same air for a few long minutes, mouths open slightly as you panted into each other over your shoulder. Your hand reached up and over your head, fingers tangling into his hair, tugging lightly before you guided his soft lips back to your mouth, your needy whimpers and moans being swallowed by the wet heat.

Humming, he kissed you deeply for a long moment before he pressed careful kisses across your cheek and down to your jaw where he began to lazily suck on your neck once more, trailing his lips first down and then back up your throat so that he could curl his tongue around your earlobe, his teeth lightly clamping down on it as he sucked it into his mouth once more. He then released you with a soft pop, his mouth pulled back into a smile as he nuzzled at the back of your ear. He then groaned, your pussy clenching tightly around him.

His large hand circled around your front, roughly squeezing your breast, kneading at it roughly before he scratched his nails down your belly. He wrung the most beautiful sounds from you as he abused your clit with his talented fingers, your back arching off his chest as he continued to pump his hips up into you, thick cock rubbing perfectly over your walls while the head bumped your cervix with each pass.

“Oh, little hunter, you take my cock so well.” He hissed and you released a soft squeak when he slapped you hard on the rear, the hit stinging a moment before he soothed over the tender flesh with his thumb.

You gasped and let out a soft whine of protest as he was suddenly slipping from you, your eyes opening fully once more. He pushed your leg off him and then rose onto his knees, hovering over you as he pulled you towards him, your ass now in his lap as he draped your legs over his broad shoulders.

A mewl escaped you as he stuffed himself back into you, filling you to the hilt once more. He then began to saw into you earnestly, large hands cradling your ass. Pounding into you, his breathing began ragged as you cried out sharply with each thrust, his throbbing head running over that beautiful spot inside of you. He ducked his head low, devilish tongue wringing around one of your nipples, his teeth biting down ever so gently.

Your head fell back with a loud moan, the coil in your belly winding so tight now. You could feel yourself getting so close, your orgasm just beyond your reach.

“Gods, _fuck_.” Kylo hissed, his short thrusts lengthening a moment, his strikes long and deep into you. He then chuckled and resumed his punishing pace, meaty thighs having no problem keeping up such frantic fucking, “How does it feel? How does it feel being _fucked_ by a monster? By the very thing you loathe?” He growled, burying his face into your neck.

You were nearly folded in half at this point, tears dripping from the corners of your eyes as you felt his cock beginning to pulse inside you, knowing that he himself was getting close. Your jaw had fallen perpetually slack as he punched breathy moans out of you with each thrust. Your hand was in his silken locks, tugging hard while the other raked its nails up and down his rippling back.

“Cum for me,” he hissed low into your ear, the thumb of his hand that was cupping your ass rubbing over your puckered hole, the extra sensation causing you to wail as he also rubbed over your clit. “Cum on my cock, little hunter. Milk my cock. _Take it_.”

You absolutely screamed as something inside you snapped, white hot waves of pleasure coursing through you as your climax reached its peak. You felt yourself clamping down hard around him, walls spasming as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm.

He growled, a low rumbling sound that resonated from his chest as he straightened your legs up in the air, pulling them from his shoulders so he could press your thighs together, making your pussy all the tighter as your walls continued to grip at him, milking him for all his worth as he rutted hard into you.

His hips suddenly came to a stuttering halt, his hot seed pouring into you. He let loose a low moan, jaw falling slack as he thrust himself balls deep in you, some of his seed spurting from your swollen cunt, your pussy continuing to spasm as you came down from your high. Your walls clenched a final time more around him before he pulled out and you winced at the sticky sound it made.

However, it didn’t appear as though the beast was done with you, Kylo lifting your hips even higher into his lap so that he could lick at your sensitive folds, unnaturally long tongue delving deep into your core. He hummed in pleasure as he lapped up his own cum and your juices, the taste of them together a heady combination. Your breath caught once more as he lapped you clean, softly sucking at your clit a finally time. Once you were evidently clean, he let your thighs fall slack on either side of him and then he crawled up your body so that he could kiss you, his large hand cupping your cheek as his tongue delved into your mouth to share what cum he hadn’t yet swallowed.

Your heart was absolutely hammering in your chest despite your exhaustion, your mind racing with the possibilities of what was to come. However, when the beast let out a sound that could have been a purr and curled around your prone form, you were extremely confused, your eyes blinking rapidly at the ceiling.

Kylo even had the gall pulled a number of the furs up and around you, his nose burying itself into your hair as he pulled you close, his long tail present once more as it flicked across the covers and rested over your belly, twitching contentedly a few times.

* * *

You hadn’t even realized that you had fallen asleep but when you woke up, Kylo was still asleep beside you, his massive form having rolled away from you. The furs had also slipped off of his person, the taught globes of his pale ass glowing in the low light from the fire as his heavy tail rested over the covers atop you.

You kept your breathing quiet, listening as the beast continued to breathe heavily in his slumbering state. And yet, you couldn’t help it when you stretched, foot accidentally brushing Kylo’s beneath the covers.

Gods above, you felt so _well fucked_. Dirty but in a satisfying way, both your sweat and the beast’s having dried together on your skin.

Still, besides that, there was still a very large chance that you were going to become his next meal. And you absolutely weren't going to let that happen. Remaining calm, you allowed your eyes to scan the room, looking for your weapons. Instead, you found that your boots were discarded nearby and you could see the glint of your small silver knife sheathed inside, a last resort you always kept there. 

Licking your lips nervously, you sat up ever so slightly and reached down into the worn leather, fingers closing around the hilt.

Suddenly, the beast behind you was shifting, back arching as he stretched his limbs and breathed deeply. His tail shuddered as it lifted momentarily from the furs, only to rest there once again a moment later. However, Kylo was turning his head in your direction, hooded gold eyes searing into you from across the covers. His fangs—now rematerialized—lightly protruded from his plump upper lip.

With a low groan, he was smirking and then crawling towards you on his elbows across the bed, the monster coming to hovering over you soon after. He beamed darkly down at you, his hand skimming down your bare body before it slipped beneath the covers to seek out your well-used pussy, large fingers dipping into your folds once more.

You couldn’t help yourself when you released a breathy sigh, arching into his touch slightly despite your exhaustion. Fuck, it felt so good, the way he rubbed his fingertips against your front walls, how he rolled your clit with his thumb.

But again, you weren’t about to get eaten. And this looked as good a chance to get away as any.

When Kylo bent to suck and nip at your collar bone, you lifted the hand and pressed the blade of the knife to the base of his throat. Kylo absolutely froze, body going rigid over when when he felt the press of the cool silver. The blade, reacting against his monster blood and dark magic, began to burn the skin it touched.

Drawing back, his golden eyes held yours, your stare like iron.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers from you and leaned back, your knife following him so that you could rise as well until you were now the one on top, his back pressing slowly into his plush pillows and furs as he lay back down. Neither of you looked away, not once.

Kylo seemed unfazed by the knife burning his throat, just laid back sprawled in his next.

You then rose, slowly backing off and away from the bed.

“Leaving so soon?” He cooed, that same lazy smirk on his face. He playfully wobbled his raised knee back and forth, uncaring that he was entirely on display before you.

“I didn’t plan on being a meal today. I don’t plan on being a meal tomorrow. I can’t let _anything_ eat me right now. I have too many monsters to kill.” You slowly began to collect your discarded clothes.

“And yet you haven't slain me?” He tilted his head slightly, playfully. “You’re no longer afraid of me.”

“No… _No_ , I am,” you insisted, “I just won’t be intimidated by you. I will fucking kill you if you come near me again.” You warned, keeping our knife brandished as you filled your arms.

You then began to hastily dress when Kylo seemed to be losing interest in you, his eyes instead focusing on the sticky slick between his fingers and how it strung between the digits when he spread them.

Yanking your gun onto your shoulder and slinging your belt next to it, you snatched your were-pelt from the ground and began to back from cave.

“Farewell, little hunter,” Kylo called after you, smirking still from his place on his bed, “Until next we meet.”

“No, _no_ , _fuck no_. The next time I see you, you'll be fucking _dead_.”

The man chuckled softly, “We’ll see…” Making sure that you were watching, he sucked his fingers into his mouth, lips making loud sucking noises as he cleaned your juices from his digits. “You’ll be back, little lamb.” He purred, blowing you a kiss before he sniffed his fingers and lazily wrapped his long tongue around them once more.

When you backed away until he was no longer in sight, you turned and ran for your life.

* * *

Still, the throbbing, well used sensation remained in your pussy for days after, your mind constantly thinking of the dashing monster and his haunting words.

_You’ll be back, little lamb._


	2. If You Could Only See the Beast You've Made of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to kill him. 
> 
> It's what's best for the village. It's what's best for the Guild. 
> 
> It's what's best for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on a series of prompts on [Thirst Order Confessions](https://thirst-order-confession.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The title and fic could also be inspired by the song Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5.
> 
> Chapter titles are also going to inspired by songs and this particular one is from Howl by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Additional tags for the fic will be added later as the fic grows longer.

The flickering fire was warm before you, the orange flames glazing onto your irises as you watched them flicker about, knees pulled up to your chest as you waited, ever patient. Your hounds lay around you on the fur rug before your fireplace, all of them snoozing and splayed peacefully while you worked. 

After a few long minutes of just embracing the warmth radiating from the fireplace, you released your knees and sat forward, your fingers removing the cast silver bullets from their forms to set them aside, leaving the molds empty. Slipping on the thick leather gloves at your knees, you reached for the small yet heavy cast iron pot suspended over the flames. 

Taking it from the hook, you inspected its contents and when you found that the silver inside had melted down, you walked back on your knees and tilted the pot down by its base, the molten contents dripping out slowly to pour into the first of the many molds you had set up in a row on the stone hearth at the edge of your fur rug. 

Only having ten molds for the bullet, you filled all that you could before setting the pot back over the fire to stay warm while the second batch of bullets solidified. 

Now, you could only wait.

Wait and think. 

It wasn’t hard to find silver bullets nor to make them but alas, at this point, you only trusted yourself to make them correctly. You needed these bullets to be perfect and entirely pure. Sometimes the smith across town would mix iron in with his silver bullets to save some coin.

Yet, you needed the purest form of silver for what you were going to do when the sun next rose. 

It had been four sunrises since you had fled from the mouth of the cave seemingly frozen in time. Four sunrises since you woke up beside a monster. Four sunrises since the night where you had the best orgasm of your life. 

 _Gods, above._ You cursed yourself, rubbing a hand over your face as you felt blood rush to your cheeks at the mere thought of the debauchery you had subjected yourself to. 

It had been so filthy... so wrong... so... so...

Fucking _good._

You winced and rested your forehead on your arms atop your lifted knees as if to hide your shame from the rest of the already unknowing world. To hide the fact that you had willingly allowed a monster to seduce you and have his way with you. And that you _enjoyed_ it. 

 _You didn’t want more_ you told yourself. 

That’s why you were making the bullets. That’s why you were going to set out again at dawn tomorrow so that you could go kill the beast. Rid the world of his evil and deception. His trickery. 

Protect your village. 

Protect yourself, above all things. 

And yet, you couldn’t help but think about how his lips trailed your skin so slowly... how his cock split you so perfectly, how it filled you to the absolute brim, and stroked over your walls. The sounds that he had made: so human and yet so guttural and raw underneath it all—

_No. Stop it._

Your body seemingly refused to comply, though, as you felt yourself grow wet in your trousers. Subconsciously, you rubbed your thighs together for a hint of friction before you could stop yourself. Realizing what you had done, you stared wide-eyed into the fire. 

“Fucking shit.” 

You swallowed thickly and shoved your gloves onto your hands before you surged forward, removing the cooled silver before dumping in another batch into the molds, another ten. 

When the final set of 10 bullets cast and cooling, you left them in the molds and ripped the gloves from your hands so that you could shoot to your feet, the leather of your father’s coat snapping in the air around you as you threw it around your shoulders. You snatched your rifle up in your hand as you fled out into the cool winter’s air, the burning need of arousal and the need to kill something intermingling in your blood.

* * *

 

You clenched your jaw, nose sniffling softly as it began to drip, the bite of the cold getting to it as you plunked along through the forest. Taking a moment to listen to your surroundings, you pulled gently on Lucio’s reins to stop him. 

The forest was quiet and dead; seemingly a void of empty noise around you save for the quiet snorting of the horse beneath you. 

How... unsettling. 

The feeling of eyes on you, the feeling of someone or something watching you once comforted you. It unsettled you to the highest degree now that you were fully aware of the beast amongst the trees who had been seemingly watching you for some time now. 

But then again, perhaps you were the one offending and wandering in _his_ home. 

Still, you tried your best to brush off the disconcerting feeling. 

Huffing softly, your breath swirled up into the air around you before you lifted a gloved hand to the deep red scarf at your neck, lifting the article to cover your nose against the offending, freezing temperatures. 

A moment later, you sighed softly and gently urged Lucio forward with a click of your tongue. 

Your hand still nonetheless rested on the stock of your rifle as it ever so slightly shifted in its long holster on your saddle, your fingers tingling with the want to take it into your palm purely to comfort your fraying nerves. 

Even while riding along, you silently took stock of your supplies, subconsciously checking for all your knives and bullets slotted into the bands of the belt around your waist. Even the weight of the long sword upon your back was an added comfort, offering you a sense of protection as well as company. 

Where ever you took it, it felt like your ancestors always followed. 

Still, as you plodded along the trail, wrapped up tightly in your heavy were-fur cloak, you couldn’t help the slowly forming pit of dread in your stomach. It churned and raked at your insides, your worry getting the better of you as you edged ever further into the sunlight woods, the overhead, naked branches of the trees shaking in the frigid winds that passed by. 

It had snowed the night you had come frantically riding back into the village, having found Minerva who had wandered off in the night but luckily you could track her hoof prints. When you found her, thankfully alive, amongst the wooded land, she had nickered at you and shook her mane out in greeting, the wunderbeast still tied to the back of her saddle, it’s fur matted and clumped with the older snow fall. 

Returning to the village, you were so shaken and cold, you had stumbled into the warmth of the Guild and all heads had turned at your disheveled form, everyone entirely concerned at your appearance. 

And yet... despite their questioning and concern... you hadn’t told them about the mysterious enigma beast that was Kylo Ren. 

 _Why the fuck hadn’t you told them?_  

Were you selfish? Did you just want the kill for yourself? Was it because you were embarrassed that you had... well, that you had had sex with some sort of _attractive_ shape-shifting monster? Or was he a man? 

 _ **Attractive**_. 

 _Stop it._  

After another hour’s ride deeper into the Glade, you stopped, gazing up at the sun to gauge the time before you were taking in your surroundings. 

This looked like the right place. Where you had so readily fallen into the trap. 

Lucio didn’t protest in the slightest when you guided him off the snow-covered trail, his hooves crunching softly through the white powder as you led him through the towering skeleton trees, the distant yet every approaching mountain looming over you as you drew ever closer. 

Throwing back part of your cloak, you reached into one of the numerous satchels on your belt and withdrew a sprig of a green plant, a few bright orange flowers dotting the tip of the stem. 

Bundling it up, you shoved it into your mouth in one go, your face twisting up slightly at the bitter taste that gushed out when you chewed. Yet, the effects of the plant were immediate. You felt your senses sharpen and narrow in to a point almost to the degree where you were oversensitive. And yet, impossibly alert. 

Even your sense of touch seemed to be amplified, your clothes suddenly rasping against your hyper-sensitive skin yet this is what you had to do. You had to be absolutely on-guard and needed all bodily processes to kick into overdrive.

The plant, the name long forgotten, had been procured from Miss Kalliope, your excuse of another long hunt sound enough for her to hand you the small sprig and its addictive properties. 

Above all else, your adrenaline would be the thing to save you. 

That and the fact that you had a number of wards and charms draped around your neck or affixed to your coat, the beads and little silver trinkets clinking softly when you moved your upper body. 

Still, you were too close to the mountain for comfort and so you slid off of Lucio’s back, using your strength to slide down off him and near soundlessly land in the snow.

Unfastening your were-cloak from around your shoulders, you draped the heavy thing over your horse’s back for added warmth, your hand ghosting over the breastplate on your saddle to be sure that your other warding and protection charms still hung there. Yet, hopefully, this wouldn’t take very long. 

Just shoot the Kylo Ren and be gone. 

You took your supplies as you needed, collecting your rifle before you began to work your way slowly and quietly towards the mountain. You had already loaded and cocked your gun, your heavy mittens placed into your side pouch, leaving your fingerless gloved hands with more mobility.

Your eyes fell upon the ground a few times, checking for signs of tracks or other areas being disturbed by life. Yet, there seemed to be nothing. 

Four days and seemingly _nothing_. 

Granted, Kylo Ren was a shifter and you couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he could change into. How many animals or forms he could take. 

That thought in itself was unsettling. 

Still, you pressed onward towards the mouth of the cave where you could see it now, covered still and draped with the unusual green wall of foliage that stood in such sharp contrast to the snow and frozen rock. 

For a moment, you hesitated, your eyes trained on the opening before you steeled yourself and tightened the grip on your gun, only to proceed forward once more while the effects of the plant still surged through and were sharp in your system. 

Still, you kept on, making sure to slow your breathing as you first pushed your raised rifle through the curtain of foliage, the rest of you following a beat later.

It being the middle of the day, the cave was still dark and yet despite everything, you could almost feel your pupils increasing in size, your hyper-sensitivity allowing you to see better in the dark. Your hearing increased and your heartbeat was near deafening as it bounced around the cave and reverberated back to you. 

You furrowed your brow and tried your best to block out the noise, your ears straining beyond the pounding in your chest. 

You were flinching and backing into the nearest wall when you swore you felt something move by you. You curled your finger around the trigger of your rifle and swung the barrel about in the dark, eyes desperately searching the gloom from what he just brushed passed you. 

And there was nothing. 

You wanted to growl low in your throat from frustration but thought better of that. Not when you didn’t know where the beast was lurking. 

Breathing in deeply, you pressed the stock of your gun more firmly to your shoulder and pressed on slowly, the soft soles of your boots making hardly a sound against the uneven stone floor. Again, it felt like eternity as you stepped further and further into the bowels of the mountain, your breathing still low and steady despite how it felt like your insides were vibrating. 

All of a sudden, though, you could see light up ahead. Lingering in such darkness, the distant flickering of firelight burned at your eyes. Except you were so _close_. 

Nothing would stop you now. 

Drawing ever closer, you kept your breathing slow and quiet in hopes that it would calm your pounding heart. 

**_Thud, thud._ **

You thumbed carefully at the already cocked hammer on the rifle. 

**_Thud, thud._ **

Your finger was already beginning to squeeze at the trigger, the tendons beneath your flesh tightening. 

**_Thud, thud._ **

First one step, then two. Three. Four. Five. Six up to the corner of the cavern. 

**_Thud, thud._ **

You pulled the stock closer to your shoulder, fingers sweaty and yet your grip was firm on the forestock. 

“I know you’re there, little lamb.” 

You couldn’t keep your breath from seizing in your throat, the anxiety in your stomach solidifying. 

“Come out, _come out,_ " he sang, "It’s no use hiding.” You could almost see the slow smirk spreading his lips. 

Licking your lips and clenching your jaw, you whipped around the corner, rifle at the ready. Your hair was standing on end, your breath still caught in your throat as you prepared to aim. 

He was laid back, lounging in his nest, looking all the world content. One of his hands was thrown above his head in relaxation, his body turned slightly towards the door while one leg was raised and bent at the knee, swinging slowly.

Alarm rattled through you when he smiled toothily, “There you are, sweet, little thing.” 

Your face warmed and you shifted in place, edging a step further into the cavern, “ _Stop it._ ” 

“Stop what? You do not like the names I give you, pet?” 

“I am _not_ your pet. Nor am I your _‘little lamb’_.” 

The beast frowned softly, “Really? I find the sentiment quite endearing.” He slowly sat up in his bed, face showing genuine disappointment. 

You trained your sights on him. 

He was still for a moment then and the sadness was replaced by a slow, devious smirk, “You quite like it, don’t you? The names. The _endearment_.” 

Again, you felt heat flood through you and you blinked a few times rapidly, “You **_repulse_** me.” You ground out. 

Kylo laughed loudly, his head throwing itself back, his dark hair brushing the tops of his shoulders. Yet, despite the ferocity of the beast, it was such a warm sound. 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself...?” The beast was suddenly rolling onto his side and slipping so gracefully from beneath the covers, entirely human. Broad chested. Strong. Beautiful. 

 ** _No_**. 

“You're only telling yourself empty lies, little hunter.” He stepped closer to you and you snapped back from your haze, readying your weapon once more. 

“Don’t take another step closer.” 

Again, he huffed softly while looking at your weapon, “There is no need for that, now.” 

“I came here with the intentions to kill you so, _yes_ , there _is_ need for this.” 

“You came here to kill me?” Kylo turned his back on you and took the few short steps back to his bed so he could splay his naked form across the furs of his nest. “Or because you are infatuated with me?” 

You kept your eyes trained on his face, a snarl pulling at your lips a half second after you glanced down at his naked, lower half, “I am _not_ **_infatuated_** with you.” 

Kylo hummed and narrowed his golden eyes at you, smirking at your reaction to his nude form, “Not yet, maybe. And yet, you are still here?” 

**_You’ll be back, little lamb._ **

“Not for that reason.” 

The beast smirked and crooned softly at you before clicking his tongue, “That’s right. You came here to _kill_ me.” He gestured off-handedly at your gun. “Alas, here we are. I think you should very much hurry along, then. I am such a _dangerous_ creature after all.” Kylo turned onto his back, dark hair cascading over the soft furs as he gazed back at you, golden eyes burning low in the dim room. “You don’t want to kill me.” 

“Yes! I—”

“For other reasons,” he interrupted, “ _important_ reasons.” 

That made you falter slightly, your rifle lowering fractionally, “What?” 

“You think that only you hunters protect your village from the other beasts in the Glade? You think that your little witch friend is the only one protecting you?” 

Again, your mind stalled a moment, “It’s the ley lines that protect us, too—”

“Ley lines help, sweet one. But they can not protect you from bigger and darker things.” As you held his gaze, the mirth in his eyes died and he looked all the world serious. 

You lowered your gun even more, dropping it to your side, “What... What do you mean?” 

“There are much fouler things in the world than me, little hunter. Things... made of shadows. Of Darkness. Powerful sorcerers that commit horrific acts and want to crush humanity beneath their fists.” 

You frowned softly at him, “Do you mean the Umbras? The shadow creatures?” 

“Mmm, yes... Those _horrors_ and then there are those who are much, much worse. Those who give _birth_ to them.”  

“Yet, here _you_ are," you snapped, "More beast than man. You’re nearly one yourself.”

“I am _not_ one of _them_ ,” Kylo growled, his eyes flashing dangerously as he sat up from his lax position, teeth bared at you as he gripped tightly at the furs. “I will _never_ be one of them.” 

You narrowed your eyes, “So, they have wronged you in some way. Driven you from their pack because you certainly aren’t anything _natural_ I’ve ever seen—” 

“Natural, _ha_. What exactly would you constitute as natural wandering around the Glade?” 

Opening your mouth to speak, you had to pause a moment. Shaking your head, you began again, “Still, you don’t want humanity to be crushed beneath these ‘sorcerers’. _Why?”_

You took a couple steps closer, your eyes narrowing again as you tilted your head to the side as you examined Kylo and his suddenly weakening, defensive expression. And even as he held your gaze, there was something that broke beneath the surface of the defiance that glimmered in those golden eyes. 

“You... You want your humanity... that’s it, isn’t it?” His brow softened fractionally and his gaze dropped. If that wasn't answer enough. “You want your _humanity_. You _miss_ it. You... people would never accept you like you are now. That’s why you change into _this_ body.” You gestures to him and he still doesn't meet your eyes, all severity gone from his features. “You’re... you’re _lonely_.” 

Taking a few steps forward, you still had your head ducked as if to meet his gaze. Your rifle was no longer a threat at your side but neither was the monster before you. Clenching your fist, you paused a long moment and swallowed thickly. Reaching out, you carefully uncurled your fingers and took another half step forward. 

You drew your hand back slightly when Kylo suddenly looked up at you, his eyes suddenly very intent. 

“Yet... you save us when we would otherwise hunt you down. Why?” 

Half a beat passed but before you could blink, the beast was snapping out and grabbing hold of your wrist in his own large hand. You gasped and began to panic, trying to pull away yet his grip was firm, unyielding. 

Your eyes flashed up to his face and you were perplexed to still find no hostility on his features. Instead, he held your gaze a long while before he looked down at your commandeered palm. With his immense strength, he pulled you fractionally closer and sat back on his knees slightly. His grip on your wrist became much more careful, just barely holding you as he carefully hooked his fingertips beneath the fabric of your leather glove so that he could pull it from your palm. 

Your hand curled slightly now that it was exposed and your eyes were wide as Kylo took his free hand and gently touched at your palm with his smooth fingertips. He traced carefully over your calloused skin and across the lines and gentle wrinkles worked into your flesh. 

“It is sometimes tiring being in this form. In any human form. Yet, for the sake of my sanity, I cling to what I have left. What I can be... if not for a short while.” Kylo lifted his head, his dark golden eyes sad as he stared across the open cavern. “Perhaps I do miss it. Miss what I had before this all. Before the Darkness; smiling and laughing with friends, the warm embrace of a mother and father....” He looked up at you and slowly pressed your palm to his cheek. “The kind, gentle touch of a lover.”

You felt your breath catch in your throat as your fingers curled delicately around his cheek. Even after Kylo released your wrist, your palm remained, a slight furrow in your brow as you slowly traced your thumb across the ridge of his cheekbone as if in a trance. Your lips parted to speak but you found that you could not. Instead, you only stared down at your tender hold on him. 

His words... they seemed... _genuine_. 

“You want to kiss me,” his voice was low and soft and when you lifted your eyes; you found he was looking at you. 

“I—” Your voice failed you so all you did was nod slowly, your teeth catching on your lower lip. 

“I want that, too,” he breathed out. He nuzzled his nose once into the side of your wrist before he was standing up on his knees, Kylo still that much taller than you while he knelt on the bed.

His eyes were wide as they flickered across your face, his lips parting softly as he stared down at you. And then you weren’t sure who moved first but your lips were meeting and melding in the middle, gentle at first. _Sweet_. 

Setting your gun aside, you leaned it against the bed so you could take Kylo’s face into both your hands, your fingers curling around his dark curls as you drew closer to carefully press against him. His own hands were on you, one large palm cupping your neck while the other circled down low around your back, edging you closer until your fronts were flush.

You let out a soft groan as Kylo licked at your lower lip and so easily, your mouth fell open to accept his tongue. A soft sigh slipped from between his lips as the two of you sunk further into the embrace, tongues licking into the hot cavern of each other’s mouthes. 

Unclipping the thick, heavy belt draped sideways across your chest, you lowered your sheathed sword onto the ground next to your rifle, your father’s coat slipping to the floor shortly after. 

Kylo’s hands traced carefully down your front as he hummed into the kiss, teeth nipping gently at you as he untucked your shirt and then began to unfasten your belt. You moaned softly as his hands slipped into the waistline of your trousers and he reached around to cup your ass in his palms, your pants already beginning to fall from your waist. 

Your own hands were running up and down the smooth plane of his chest, over his strong pecks and up his neck into his hair once more. The beast growled softly and when you drew back, his eyes were shut tightly and his brow was furrowed as he ground his slowly hardening cock against you as if to test the waters. He gave your ass another squeeze as he rocked against you again, a huff falling from his parted lips as he chased the sweet friction you offered. 

Diving in yourself, you rolled back against him when he rocked into you, your nose nuzzling at his neck before you began to suck at the pale skin of his throat, drawing the lowest of pleased rumbles from his chest. 

Gripping his shoulders tightly, you toed off your boots, your toes curling at the cold stone underfoot. As if sensing your distress, Kylo moved back on the bed, pulling you gently by your ass cheeks until your knees hit the edge of the raised nest. However, you drew away, pushing his hands away so you could shove your pants down your thighs, your belt and stowed supplies clinking on the flooring as you discarded them. You also slid your underwear down your legs to toss them back towards the rest of your clothes. 

You knelt onto the bed, Kylo taking you by the hands to pull you close once more. Both his arms wrapped around your waist as you crashed into him. Unfazed, he drew you in for another heated kiss, a soft sigh escaping you at his sudden, urgent neediness. You fisted your bare hand into his hair and tugged softly, a growl reverberating from the beast’s chest and he drew back. 

Again, he took your wrist into his hand and he ducked his head to take the edge of your glove in between his teeth. He maintained eye contact with you the entire time, your own self enraptured by the intensity in his golden irises as well on his face. 

It caused molten hot need to simmer low in your belly. 

Once the glove was peeled from your skin, he dropped it wordlessly onto the bed and his lips and teeth were back at your wrist and palm. His tongue left a damp spot as he traced it along the blue vein just beneath the skin, laying a long suck there before he kissed up your sweating palm. 

You moaned gently as he sucked two of your fingers into mouth, eyes still burning into your own as he slowly began to rock against you once more. 

Feeling bold, you dropped your hand down, scratching your nails against his chest and abs before you wrapped your hand around his cock. Kylo’s breathing hitched and his hips jerked into your grasp, a startled huff leaving him as you began to slowly stroke up and down him. He sucked harder on your fingers, swirling around the tips as he began to rut in earnest. 

Then, he was popping off your fingers and evidently wanted to rid you of your clothes; he removed your hands from him and grabbed at the hem of your tunic to tug it over your head. He stared at your bare form a moment, a slow smirk curling at his lips before his knuckles brushed down your stomach and lightly traced around your belly button. 

It was now your turn to maintain eye contact as he looked back up at you, your hands reaching around to undo the tight knot of your binder, a soft hum escaping you as the fabric loosened enough for you to pull it over your head. 

Ah, sweet freedom. 

Kylo himself admired you for a long while, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he gazed at your breasts. Reaching out, you took his wrists and then lifted his hands to press his massive palms against your bare chest. A soft growl sounded throughout the room as he flexed his fingers around you, kneading gently before he instead cupped them at the sides. He gauged your reaction as he brushed his thumbs over your nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. 

Your own eyes already hung hazily half-lidded as you watched him and you felt yourself grow slicker between your thighs. 

The beast leaned forward and continued to fondle you, his lips finding your neck to suck gently, your own arms draping over his shoulders as your fingers threaded into his hair. Nuzzling into the curtain of dark silk, you found his ear and nibbled on the outer shell, humming lowly in your chest as you began to suck on his earlobe. 

His hands fell away from your chest, one of them wrapping around your lower back so he could leverage himself against you to rock his stiffening cock against your hip. The fingers on his other hand dipped lower and reached between your legs to stroke over your wet folds, one digit slipping entirely inside you a brief moment, making you arch your back and cry out at the unexpected intrusion. 

You felt Kylo smile against your neck as he removed it just as quickly, his head tilting back so that he could suck on the slick finger. He smirked around the digit and sucked hard at your juices coating his skin, golden eyes still burning both with mirth as well as unbridled desire. 

“So sweet,” he whispered, delving back into kiss you a moment later. You could taste the faint hint of your own tanginess on his lips yet you were bracing your hands on his chest. 

Carefully, you pushed him back, your own pupils blown wide as you silently asked him to lay back. “I want to ride you,” you panted as he slowly complied, his long legs unfolding to lay across the soft furs as he allowed you to push him down. 

Kylo smirked up at you again once he seemed to recover from his moment of amazement, his large hands trailing up and down your arms, “ _Oh_... _little lamb_.” He whispered, excitement in his eyes, “How _filthy_.” 

“Quiet you,” you chastised him right back, your own eyes dancing with mirth as you lifted yourself, straddling his waist. His large hands were instantly at your hips, his long fingers covering them nearly in their entirety. He squeezed gently, that shit-eating smirk still on his face. 

“And what if I’m not?” He proposed, “What if I want to talk? Tell you what a little whore you are. Fucking yourself on a monster’s cock.” 

You felt your face warm, “H-Hush—” 

“Such a pretty little thing, though. And so, so sweet...” He narrowed his eyes up at you and smirked, a low hum rumbling through his chest before he licked his lips. “I could eat you out for days. Never let you leave my nest. Would you like that...?” 

“ _No_ ,” you ground out. 

“Oh... _yes_. I very much think you would,” he chuckled, amused with your defensiveness. “You’ve been thinking about it often, haven’t you? I’m the best lay you’ve had for some time, aren’t I?” He smirked when you remained silent. "Do you think about my cock often? Do you dream about it? You're already so wet just thinking about it—" 

Growling softly and to spite him, you reached back behind you and took his cock into your hand, lining the head up with your entrance. 

Kylo opened his mouth to continue but could only gasp and twitch beneath you as you began to impale yourself on his thick girth. His eyes rolled back and he shut his eyes tightly, his breath coming out hard through his nose, “ _Gods_... You’re so warm. And tight! Ah— _Fuck!_ ” 

You grit your teeth and shut your own eyes a moment, willing yourself to relax and take more of him. He was _massive_ and you hadn’t prepared yourself at all; this could be a little slow going and yet you were too impatient to wait much longer. You just wanted him inside you again, _entirely_. 

Breathing out slowly through your nose, you focused on relaxing and felt yourself slide down a bit further, Kylo swearing beneath you and gripping your hips tightly as your pussy clenched down around the intrusion. You hissed softly when he bucked up into you, jostling your breasts and further pressing himself into you. 

The burn was a bit much so you reached down between your legs, your fingers finding your own clit. Beginning to viciously rub at the sensitive nub, some of the pain ebbed and you sighed out through your mouth, head falling back as you let your legs fall open further. Gravity did most of the work, dragging you down further onto his dick. 

“Oh... Oh, _Gods_ ,” you moaned out, breathing hard as you shifted slightly, your thighs burning. You were so tight around him and he was so close to being _entirely_ in you. Only another inch or so.

“W-Work up to it,” Kylo ground out and you peeled open your eyes to look down at him, “Work up to it. You can take all of me later once you’re nice and prepared for my thick cock.” 

You nodded hazily and leaned back, your hands bracing on the beast’s thick thighs. Your hair fell free behind you down your spine and you breathed out through your mouth as you experimentally ground down against him. And oh, your body lit up with pleasure, the friction so fucking _good_ inside. 

Doing so again, you began to moan softly, the drag of his cock along your walls perfect. Kylo was helping you along, guiding your hips as they rolled, his fingertips pressing bruises into your flesh. 

You whimpered and sat up when it started to get to be too much, instead laying yourself across the man’s broad chest. Kylo took your jaw in his hand and directed you up to him for a kiss, his tongue fucking passionately into your mouth before he released your face to grab your hips once more. 

At that point, he began to fuck into you, his hips rolling up to saw his dick into you. You cried out as he rubbed up against your front walls, Kylo’s soft lips swallowing your needy sounds as you began to push back against his thrusts. His large hands gripped tight at your ass, spreading your cheeks apart in two rough fistfuls before he allowed them to snap back into place, a soft groan leaving him. 

Drawing back a moment from his mouth once you had adjusted to his fast pace, you fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back, smirking softly yourself as he let out a low growl but allowed your manipulation. 

Bending you, you began to suck at his neck, biting hard on his collarbone as the two of you continued your pace, your thrusts picking up speed slightly while also growing rougher. 

When you bit down hard on the same spot again, Kylo thrusted into you hard, jarring you forward slightly while also forcing the rest of his cock into your tightness. You couldn’t help the gasped whimper that left you as he seated himself entirely inside of you, the sweet relief of being filled entirely causing the already wound coil in your stomach to snap.

Oh, Gods you were _already_ close. 

Both of you had stilled for a moment, the beast’s eyes staring up intently at you to gauge your reaction before you began to rut back against him. You splayed yourself out over him again, your hands lifting his own to intertwine your fingers together above your heads, pressing the backs of his hands into the furs.

You began to fuck him in earnest then, his strong thighs undulating up into your needy hole as you began to bounce on his lap. Your lips met again, teeth clicking together hungrily as Kylo growled loud into your mouth, followed by punched needy gasps. 

“I’m going to— _Fuck! Ah! Ha!_ ” He thrusted up into you hard again, his body tensing and shuddering as his movements became erratic. “I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up with my seed... Gods, you take me so well. Like you were made for me, _ah!”_ Kylo grit his teeth and reached down between your bodies to rub at your clit, “Hurry, little lamb.” He growled, his thrusts savage as he grabbed hard at your hip once more. 

Punched, needy gasps left you, his cock-head rubbing at a spot so, so _deep_ inside of you. 

With a shout, he snapped and you felt the heat of his cum splash into your pussy, his body shaking as he buried himself entirely inside of you. Breathless, he rubbed viciously over your aching nub, pleasure zinging up your spine and curling your toes, your nails digging into the back of his hand. 

“Good girl... _Cum for me, little hunter._ Tighten up, clench that perfect little cunt for me.” 

It was both the feeling of his cum slipping down your thighs, the filthy growl from his lips, as well as the stretch of his cock that had you tumbling over the edge right after him, Kylo’s hips weakly fucking you through your orgasm as your yells of pleasure bounced off the walls around you. 

You spasmed hard around him, milking his cock for all its worth as he continued to swipe across your nub, the monster bitting down on your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. 

Yet, as you came down from your climaxes, Kylo soothed the wound with careful kisses and gentle licks, silently apologizing even still as you sporadically clenched as the aftershock wore down, leaving you both a sweaty pile of limbs intermingled on the fur. 

Both of you winced at the squelch and the wetness as he shifted his hips when he eventually lifted you to slip his cock free. Your skin was tacky against each other's and yet neither of you seemed to care, the chill of the cave helping against the heat burning in your blood. 

Laying sprawled across his chest still, Kylo held you close, nuzzling his nose into your hair as you pressed your face to the column of his throat, sometimes gently pressing kisses to the pale skin you found. 

After a long while, Kylo reached up and brushed your hair back from your sweaty forehead after you had both stopped panting, the man craning his neck back a bit to stare down at you. His golden eyes were heavy as he dipped down to brush his nose alongside your own, his lips touching yours for a featherlight kiss. He then lay back slightly and you laughed when there was suddenly a long tail that was wriggling from beneath your bodies, the heavy thing flicking into the air before it carefully traced up your spine, the tip leaving gooseflesh in its wake. There was also the gentle rasp of inky claws up your sides and yet you were too blissed out to be concerned. 

“Do you still want to kill me?” He asked into the silence, his voice nearly a whisper. 

You looked up and held his gaze for a moment, the hopefulness lingering in the depths doing strange things to both your mind and your heart. 

“Yes,” you rested your head back against his chest, settling in further, enjoying his warmth now that you had cooled off some. You hoped to hide the small, blissful smile curling at your lips, your free hand gently curling into a fist over his heart. “But for an entirely different reason now.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys. At least you got a long update. 
> 
> Also, holy wow. For only one chapter of a fic, you guys nearly had me at 200 kudos! Thank you guys for all the love and support. It means a lot :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, these prompts were not written in this particular order but I wanted the timeline to be more organized so I'll be inserting the prompts so that you're reading them like how the story happens.
> 
> If you liked what you read, go ahead and leave a kudo, maybe even a comment!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Blue


	3. I Hunt For You With Bloody Feet Across the Hallow'd Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were to comfortable in your skin. Too comfortable amongst the trees. 
> 
> You were only a lamb. 
> 
> And there were more than just one type of wolf in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on a series of prompts on [Thirst Order Confessions](https://thirst-order-confession.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The title and fic could also be inspired by the song Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5.
> 
> Chapter titles are also going to inspired by songs and this particular one is from Howl by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Additional tags for the fic will be added later as the fic grows longer.

You slung your bag up and over your shoulder higher, your worn boots carrying you up the path towards the gaping maw of the craggy cave before you. The gun strapped diagonally across your bag clinked against a few of the warding charms dangling from your coat as you ascended the craggy steps. 

The deer carcass and the thick green fronds you’ve tied around her neck rasp against the snowy ground, both simultaneously forming a trail whilst destroying it. You’d already strung her up and hung her to bleed for a couple days now so that you could move her without rousing suspicion. 

You stepped into the mouth of the cave and brushed aside the wall of fronds and vines, the foliage remaining green despite the fact that it was the dead of winter. It was unnatural and unsettling but then again… Nothing about your world was natural anymore, hadn’t been so for a long time. 

Countless furs and skins from monsters alike adorned your walls and floor back at your own home; even now, a white werewolf’s pelt was draped around your shoulders and over your head, often times helping you to blend in during blizzards when you were on a hunt. 

The entrance of the cave was dark but at this point, the twists and turns down into the depths of the mountain was too familiar for you to falter. The air around you progressively grew warmer despite the fact that it was still so dark. However, you soon felt the darkness open up into a larger cavern, your footsteps echoing around you.

Unceremoniously, you dropped the doe’s hind legs and allowed your bag to fall from your shoulder as well, “Kylo…?" you called out. "I’ve brought you something,” you sighed. 

It was quiet in the cave for a moment before there was a slow shifting and then the unmistakable clack of hooves on the stones. There was a low rumbling then, the sounds of a predator’s purr that reverberated against the stone around you. 

“You’ve returned then, pet?” There was snap and some crackling as blue flames burst to life, the dancing embers soon fading to a familiar red and orange, filling the cavern with both light and more warmth as they burned on the logs piled in the center. Yet they did not eat away at the wood. 

The large form was impossible to miss as he straightened out his back, the pale skin of his shoulders quivering in the firelight before he was turning to look back at you. His eyes glowed low gold through the darkness, his long fangs gently protruding from beneath his lips as he offered you a toothy grin. His long, panther-like tail flicked with interest where its heavy weight nearly caused it to drag on the ground. Pointed ears also twitched amongst the mass of his thick black hair, as if bothered by an unseen pest. 

"And you've brought me something...  _delicious_." 

Walking towards you, his cloven hooves clicked against the stone flooring of the cave, his lower half more satyr than it was man, the fur adoring his legs dark as his  hair.

You began to dump your supplies on the ground, your worn rifle leaned up against the cave wall. You unclipped your heavy belt, laden with supplies, the row of silver bullets glinting in the firelight.

You were just about to shrug the heavy white fur off your shoulders when inky, clawed hands were grabbing at the collar and tugging you close, his deceptively beautiful human face suddenly inches from yours

“Or perhaps, maybe I’ll just eat you,” he purred as he leaned in, nuzzling at your jaw before he lightly nipped at your neck. “Mmm… I’ve missed you.” 

“Yes, well, that’s all fine and well but I am highly irritable right now,” reaching up, you grasped hold of one of his large obsidian ram horns that curled down around his ears and carefully yanked his head back. “I have reason to believe that a shearsha slaughtered one of my horses in the night whilst I was unawares on my last hunt so I was forced to walk all day to get here.”

“My poor little hunter,” he cooed, lips pressing softly first into your cheek and then to your jaw once more. You could feel him smile in the crook of your neck, “Yet you still came to see me.” 

You simply sighed heavily and maneuvered out of his grip so that you could squat before the deer. You tossed your were-pelt off to the side with the rest of your supplies and began to skin the doe, “Well, I have to eat, too.” You pulled your large knife from your sheath and began to saw into the haunches. 

“I could be your horse, you know…” He crooned and you didn’t even bother looking back at him, knowing that he was grinning at you. “Gods only know that you already love  _riding_  me all day.” 

“Oh, Gods, you're awful," you groaned at his horrible joke. "And then I have to explain to the rest of the hunters how I came about my black stallion and how when he’s lacking in entertainment, he can change his form into a creature like no other…? I think not.” You began to strip the hide from the meat carefully, your silver knife always kept as sharp as possible. “Though, it is amusing to think of the great Kylo Ren as nothing more than a tame stable horse.” 

Kylo hummed softly in amusement, seating himself onto his bed as he watched you work. 

The two of you were silent after that, the meat hung above the fire to roast and then you ate lazily, the venison highly tasteless in your mouth. You would bring seasoning next time, perhaps. Anything to make it better.  

“Come, pet,” Kylo crooned after he too had eaten, taking his fill of the deer raw and uncooked. He had settled himself down amongst his nest in the far back corner of the cave, a dreamy concoction of silk pillows and eloquent furs. “Let me hold you.” 

Doing as he bade, you walked over and sunk down into the softness, crawling along the cushions until you could lie yourself down at his side. Strong arms were instantly enveloping you and you rested your head on his pale yet muscular chest, fingers splayed against his peck, lightly brushing against his little pink nipple. He drew up a fur over you to your shoulders, your eyes already growing heavy with sleep, exhaustion licking at you. His long tail flicked and rested over your legs, the tip twitching contentedly on the fur. 

Black stained claws and fingers gently carded through your hair, scratching lightly along your scalp and if you could purr, you would have in that moment. 

“How long before you eventually tire of me and follow through on your promise to eat me?” You asked, nuzzling into his peck. 

His low chuckle reverberated low in his belly and he kissed the top of your head, his arms tightening around you, “You’re far to precious for that, my little hunter.”

* * *

 Gritting your teeth, you grasped hold of a handful of the shaggy, greasy brown hair and drove your silver dagger into the back of the shearsha, the beast howling and spitting in agony as it writhed beneath you. It’s protruding, needle-like deep snapped at the air, a last ditch effort to struggle away from you as the knife began to sear deeper into its thick hide. Its monster’s blood gurgled up from the wound, black and thick as tar as it spilled over your pants a long moment even after the beast stopped struggling beneath you.

With the mass of the beast still beneath you, you took a deep breath and puffed some stray strands of hair from your face, yanking your knife free from the animal's neck before standing, its thick life source clinging to your pants and still bubbling out of the wound to ooze onto the snowy ground.

“That’s what you get for eating my fuckin’ horse, ya cunt," you sneered before looking at your knife, grimacing at the tar-stained surface before you wiped it on a chunk of the beast's patchy, molting brown fur. 

For good measure, you even reeled your foot back and in anger, kicked the corpse as hard as you could as a last seeking of vengeance, the shearsha’s beady black eyes staring blankly into the darkening woods around you.  

Grimacing, you retrieved your supplies where you’d set it at the base of the tree you’d been perched in, having tracked the crafty beast for three days after you had left Kylo's cave before you stumbled upon its den. You had just hoisted your old rifle up onto your shoulder by its strap when you felt a strange, disturbing tightening in the atmosphere around you.

Immediately, you were freezing, the strap on your bag forgotten for a moment. You shrugged your gun off as well, eyes wide and frantically searching the woods even as you threw your were-pelt back on the pile.

Reaching into the collar of your heavy coat and tunic, your cold fingers grasped at the warding charm, feeling it grow warm against your touch and you felt a slight tightening in your mind as your senses sharpened.

The woods around you suddenly grew darker then, far darker than what it should be this time of day. Fuck.

_**Fuck.** _

Forgoing your rifle, you instead reached over your shoulder, your fingerless gloved hands grasping at thick hilt of the ancient long sword that had been in your family for generations, the sheath strapped across your back. It had belonged to your great-great-great-grandfather and had been passed on down to you by your father. It was supposed to have gone to your brother but... you two had been out far too late for children of your young ages, playing too close to the Glade.

And he had been taken, dragged off into the woods screaming by what looked like beasts made of flickering, black flames, their eyes two barely distinguishable dark gold spots amongst the black matter.  

Umbras.

You thought Kylo had been one the first time you’d encountered him in his true form in the cave, golden eyes gleaming through the darkness as he bore down upon you, his imposing shape perpetually rippling and changing. Still, you weren’t sure exactly what he was but he  _wasn’t_  an Umbra though you knew he could probably look like one if he so pleased.

You scrambled around blindly, hand dipping into your bag to grasp at one of the cold bottles that you kept in there, yanking it free to find that you'd chosen the right one. Yanking the cork out with your teeth, you began to dump the yellowed oil onto the blade, eyes still frantically searching the imposing darkness that continued to close in one you. You could already here the low rumbling growls from the trees, distant forms flickering to life in grotesque shapes.

Despite moving as shadows, you knew that they were all very real and could be  _very_  solid.

You could hear the crunching of snow behind you and you frantically reached for your long necklace, two small pieces of flint dangling from the end. Taking it into one hand, with practiced ease, you snapped the two rocks together near the oiled blade, fire instantly springing to life and licking up the blade. Turning and releasing a yell, you faced the gaping maw of blackness lined with lows of pearly white teeth, only to bring the flaming sword up, spearing into the Umbra’s mouth, the beast poised to attack.

The beast released a gurgling howl and you yanked your blade free, watching as more black tar spilled onto the ground as the creature writhed, folding back in on itself as it fell to the snowy ground.

“Come on, then!” You snarled, both hands now gripping the hilt of the sword, the holy fire burning away some of the darkness that threatened to swallow you. 

You could see the golden eyes flickering in the darkness, countless pairs of eyes watching you before they were suddenly descending.

You twirled the sword with practiced ease, sweat beading on your brow from the intense heat of the flame as you dug in, snow spraying up around your feet as you lunged and swung, manipulating your body to dance around your foes. Their deathly screams filled the quiet wood as the holy fire took hold of them, burning away their black skin as they fled.

Numerous flaming bodies were scattered around you, five of them now from what you counted. However, the looming darkness was still imposing and just as you were cutting through another Umbra, dagger like teeth and claws were suddenly ripping into the entirety of your leg.

With a deafening scream of pain, you were yanked down to the ground, another Umbra suddenly staring you in the face as it held down your shoulders. With a yell, you jerked from its grasp and impaled the one tugging maliciously at your thigh, skin shredding like roasted beef beneath its claws. With a vicious growl, it released you, blood already pouring from the wounds as it slunk away.

However, your sword was suddenly wretched from your hand by another Umbra, the beast still accidentally catching fire from its attempt at disarming you.

The one still holding down your shoulders, though, raised its arm and drove them down towards you, claws splintering into and through your chest cavity, another agonized pain leaving you. You could feel its talons tugging at your heart, wanting to rip it free from your chest.

You absolutely screamed but as a last ditch attempt, you let the beast continue its work on your chest so you could reach down and yank your silver dagger free from your thigh. A breathless sob escaped you as you jerked your knife up before you mercilessly began stabbing the beast repeatedly in the chest as its palm pulsed around the organ keeping you alive.

With your dagger still stuck in its chest, you grabbed the Umbra’s wrist and began to pry its barbed talons from your chest, white hot agony pulsing through your system before you threw the beast off of you, another strangled scream ripping from your lungs.

Gasping for air, your hand clutched at your rapidly bleeding chest, blood spilling over your fingers as you heard more coming, closing in on your already incapacitated form. Being driven forward by the simply want to live, to not be viciously ripped apart, you were able to stumble up onto your good leg, the other dragging uselessly behind you as you scrambled for your still burning sword, the weapon imbedded tip down into the snow.

However, there was a low rumbling behind you and you were being swatted away from it, your body suddenly flying through the air to go crashing into a nearby tree. Slumping to the ground, you wanted to cry out but couldn’t, all the air gone from your lungs as you balked helplessly, eyes wide as you struggled for oxygen.

However, there was something solid at your side and you looked down to find your rifle. There was another black mass lunging at you and you scrambled, still gasping for breath as you lifted it and cranked the lever on the bottom of the gun, finger desperately pulling the trigger to send a gleaming silver bullet straight into the creature’s chest cavity.

You repeated this as it remained standing, filling it full of your good ammunition until it eventually collapsed, your hands still shaking while frantically cranking the lever even after you were out of bullets.  

For a moment, it was quiet in the woods around you, your gun laid across your lap as your head suddenly swam, the cold air licking at the wetness of your blood on your chest and down your pants, a shiver running through you.

But you knew they weren’t done.

Taking in a shuddering breath, you winced and brought your good leg up closer to your chest, trembling fingers grasping the hilt of the dagger sheathed inside your boot so you could pull it free. Your last weapon.

“Come on, then,” you said softly, hot tears of both pain and frustration running down your cheeks as you watched the beasts slowly creep in, their stalking suddenly so slow as they seemed to ghost across the ground toward you, golden eyes intent on their next meal. 

A deafening, near feline roar resonated throughout the clearing and you flinched out in fear, thinking it to be the last thing you would hear before death. However, when death didn't come after a moment, you cracked your eyes open and watched as the Umbras all turned their heads as well out into the dark woods.

And then, a massive blurred form was stampeding through the tree line, foaming, near rabid jaws snapping as they closed around an Umbra’s throat, shaking the absolute life out of the beast before tossing its wilted body away like it weighed nothing.

The beast was massive and terrifying in that its indiscernible, like no creature you’d seen before. Just a terrifying mountain of muscle, fur, and teeth.

Still, it rips easily through the other beasts like nothing, their skin shredding line sinew between its razor sharp claws. And you tried to watch you did. Yet you were feeling so cold... so weak. Your eyes were suddenly so heavy and your breathing came out in soft, strangled wheezes. Could this be the end closing in on you?

If neither the Umbras or this new beast ate you, you were sure that hypothermia and blood loss would.

Your weak heartbeat filled your ears, the slow thump... thump lulling you slowly to sleep, a heavy, bristling panther's tail the last thing that you saw before your eyes drooped shut.

When you barely resurfaced back into a conscious state, it took you a moment to focus your hazy mind. What was going on. Where you were. That you were still alive if the throbbing ache in your chest and the icy bite of the snow on your exposed skin was anything to go by. After a long while, though, you groaned softly in pain and when you tried to sit up, you realized that it hurt too much. That it hurt your brain too much to open your eyes. And you realized you were being dragged across the cold ground, your good leg hoisted into the air as the tether. And then all at once, you were stopping.

“Y/N?” There were big hands on your face, the touch eerily human for once. A familiar voice. Warm. Inviting. “Little hunter, you need to stay awake.” 

“Kylo...?” You said softly, eyes trying so hard to open to see his face. 

“Hush now, little lamb,” he cooed, thumbs brushing your cheeks gently, “Focus on breathing. Focus on keeping your heart beating for me, okay?.”

“I’m so tired, though,” You whispered, head lolling slightly in his steady grip, enjoying the way he cradled it now so carefully, like you were so fragile in his grasp. 

“Use your spite to stay alive. Remember—that killed—your family—father—brother. You still need to—remember? You still—your revenge—” He continued speaking as he lingered above you but your hearing was failing you, his low rumbling just a vague sound in the back of your mind that accompanied your heart weakly pounding in your chest.

_He’s right. Y_ ou sighed internally, focusing on your heart.  _You better keep beating, fucker._

* * *

 For what felt like eons, you weren’t sure where you were. Weren't' sure what you were.

Only knew that it was warm and you were asleep in a bed better than your own, heavy furs draped over your aching, naked form. You could tell that much. That, and you hurt all over. The pain reminded you that you were alive. That you were  _only_  human. 

You tried to curl your toes to stretch but instead groaned in absolute agony, the damaged muscles in your leg spasming in refusal before you relaxed them. Inhaling heavily, you gasped once more, the pain anew. Your ribs and sides ached as if you’d been kicked by a horse. Ah… broken ribs, probably.

You could faintly smell what was unmistakably cooking meat of some kind, your eyes cracking open ever so slightly to see the craggy ceiling above you, flickering firelight dancing across the surface to illuminate the space. Frowning softly, you turned your head so slowly to find a form hunched in front of the perpetually burning flame.

It was surprisingly human in nature, entirely nude and it’s pale skin glowed in the low light from the flames. However, the same, heavy black tail from before twitching slowly where it rested on the ground.

“Ky… Kylo?” you rasped, attempting to clear it when your voice came out as nothing but a weak whisper, your throat agonizingly dry.

The tail twitched in surprise and flicked upwards suddenly as he turned to look back at you, the meat roasting on the spit forgotten for a moment as the man effortlessly prowled towards you on long limbs.

“You’ve awakened, pet.” He breathed in relief as he came to your side, a smile on his lips as a warm, human hand like your own brushed your hair back from your sweaty skin. His eyes still glowed their liquidized gold color, though it was highly muted at the moment. Like he was tired. Exhausted, perhaps. “I didn’t think you ever would... You were hurt very badly... stood facing Death at his door.” He suddenly looked so worried, his brow set in a deep, concerned frown. 

You decided to try an attempt at humor, hazy eyes staring up at Kylo’s beautiful face. “I come to visit you often enough. I’m used to flirting with Death by now.”

The man released a soft chuckle, large hand still carding through your hair while his lips drew back into a toothy smile, his fangs still gleaming in the flickering firelight, “Always teasing him with your soul, little lamb. So elusive. So brave.”

You shifted again, your entire backside sore from lying down too long, “How... bad is it?”

“You’re going to live but... everything will scar,” he murmured, hand tracing down the furs lightly over your body as if stroking the dead beast. “You’re very weak, though. One of the Umbra’s was very close to taking your heart for his own.”

“But... you’ve healed me,” you tried giving him a small smile.

He nodded, “As much as I can. Took the needles of darkness from you heart,” he sighed softly. “Now, the rest you must do on your own, pet. But you have nothing to fear… You are safe. And I will take care of you.” He leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to your temple, as if he were afraid that in your delicate state, he would somehow break you further.

“I have chores back at the house, though,” you just then remembered, wincing as you willed your body to sit up. However, Kylo was suddenly restraining you, pressing you down once more and another string of white pain rippled through you. You cried out a moment as your nerves seized up, hissing out through your teeth, “My hounds need to be fed. The horses need fed.” 

“And I’ve been doing so the last five sunrises,” he cooed, his lips pulling back to show his toothy grin once more when you looked over at him, confused. His finger carefully curled under your chin, helping you to meet his gaze. “Mmm, my little lamb, you forget how I can look however I please,” he purrs and when you blink, you’re looking back into your own face, eyes bright and smile eerily perfect. When you glance down out of pure amazement and curiosity, Kylo is naked in your skin. 

Of course he would be able to perfectly replicate your body. He's had you on your back and naked under him enough to know.

When your eyes flutter once more, you find yourself staring at Kylo’s face again, his large, oddly human hands running through your hair.

“Is that... why you’re like this? Human right now?” You frowned softly. 

“I didn’t want to startle you after you suffered the attack. Waking up with a monster watching over you,” you reached up, hand sliding from beneath the top of the furs to carefully stroke his own cheek, the beast’s eyes closing as he leaned into your tender touch. His nose nuzzled into the flesh of your wrist, teeth nibbling playfully but gently before he pressed a kiss there.

You shivered, suddenly realizing how chilly the cave seemed to be despite the heavy furs upon you. 

“Will you lay with me?” you asked, “I’m cold.” 

“You’re running a fever, sweet girl.” His large tail lifted and circled carefully around your wrist, the soft fur lightly stroking you. “It may still be many moons before it breaks.” He was suddenly rising then, turning back to the fire. “You need to eat while you’re awake.”

You watched him go, how he so elegantly moved despite being in a stolen form.

“You find me displeasing in this form?” He asked, his strange mind somehow picking your thoughts out of the air. 

“Mmm, no,” you murmured softly, shaking your head slightly as you relaxed it back onto one of his silken pillows, your eyes trailing over his form. “It’s just that whenever you’re in this form, you usually want something entirely different from me.” 

Kylo chuckled softly at your remark, shaking his head ever so slightly, “This body also makes it easier to take care of you.”

He pulled the roasted meat from over the fire, a wooden plate appearing out of thin air so he could pull the spit from its core. Standing, he crossed over the width of the cave and climbed onto the bed, long legs stepping over you so he could settle himself beside you, his pale legs slipping beneath the furs to brush against your own, the heat from him deliciously warm against your chilled flesh. 

With much reluctance, you began to slowly eat, tearing little pieces off the hunk of meat so you could pop them into your mouth, the heat from the food also warming your insides. Kylo also had his fair share, mostly watching you meticulously eat your food, making sure you got your fill before he took his own portion.

Eventually, though, he set the food aside and laid back, being careful as he took you into his arms, extremely mindful of your injuries. He mostly just laid you so that you lay in between his strong legs, furs pulled up around both your naked forms to insulate you further. He was even so considerate to tuck a pillow beneath your cheek, the quiet pounding of his heart beneath your ear.

“Where did all the Umbras come from anyway?" you asked carefully, your eyes starting to grow heavy now that you were full, warm, and weak from your fight to hold onto life, "I’ve never seen so many before.” 

Kylo’s chest vibrated with an uneasy growl that roused you from your drowsing, “Snoke… He’s healing from our last fight… Picking up the pieces of himself, getting stronger.” His arms tightened fractionally around you, “You need to be more careful, pet. Little lambs should not go wandering through the woods by themselves.”

“Neither should beasts like yourself.” You retorted, the man chuckling beneath you softly, squeezing your sides gently. “Hunters alike can pray on wolves," you teased. 

“You nearly died, sweet girl,” he warned you, his voice suddenly a low rumble in your ear. “I caution you that you don’t do so or I will be very displeased when I have to visit Death to retrieve you... again.” He breathed in heavily, his nose burying itself into the top of your head, his lips against your hair. “When you are well, I will make a new warding charm that protects you and you will wear it and have no say in the matter. Now, you must sleep…” He breathed, the backs of his fingers brushing down your cheek and as your eyes fluttered closed at his gentle persuasion, you felt the cool brush of his claws as they stroked down your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, these prompts were not written in this particular order but I wanted the timeline to be more organized so I'll be inserting the prompts so that you're reading them like how the story happens.
> 
> If you liked what you read, go ahead and leave a kudo, maybe even a comment! 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Blue


	4. I Held It In But Now It Seems You've Set It Running Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livestock have gone missing and the tracks are... familiar. 
> 
> You know the guilty party. 
> 
> However, none of it is without due reason... Kylo is seemingly not himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic descriptions of gore

“Right, I’ll take some, uh, seed corn for my hens. A squash and a dozen of your apples. I’ll need about five pounds of salt, probably another five of your milled flour… Mmm, you have any oil?” 

“No, ma’am.” 

“I suppose Cleve would have it then, right. I have a squeaky hinge on my front door that’s driving me insane. Rattles and squawks at night when the wind blows. Ah, I’ll take a bag of your potatoes, too.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy began to bag up your supplies with the burlap sack you’d brought with you, having taken careful inventory of your words before he set to work. However, you were aware that he kept eyeing you as he did so, silent as he worked. His eyes would sometimes flicker to the three hounds leashed at your side, the typically gruff beasts all lazily wagging their tails, hoping above all hope that they would get something off the counter to roll around in their jowls.

“Did’ya hear what happened last night?” Thanisson said carefully, slipping your apples into the bag one at a time. When you frowned softly at suddenly his hushed tone, he elaborated. “Old Farmer Owen had some of his stock disappear last night. Two of his sheep and one of his heifers went missing.” He handed over your bag and in return, you handed him the appropriate amount of coins. “Said there was some blood left on the ground but there wasn’t much of a trail left behind. Just some strange footprints. Said his dogs couldn’t even find a scent.”

You narrowed your eyes a moment, focusing them on the young man, “You’re telling me this why?”

He suddenly flushed and looked sheepish, “Ah, well, ma’am. I thought… You’re one of the village’s best hunters. You always come home dragging some strange beast back from the Monsters’ Glade. I… I thought you might want to know.”

Frowning softly, you hefted the sack over you shoulder and tugged lightly on your hounds’ leashes, the dogs obediently following.

“Thank you for the information, Thanisson.”

* * *

 You were absolutely livid as you dismounted your horse, tugging the creature forward by its reins so that you could tie it to the post in a thicket of dense trees nearby.

Circling around towards the animal’s head, your fingers reached down to touch against the charm still dangling from the breast strap.

Good, you didn’t leave a scent trail.

Either way, you stormed towards the maw of the cave, fully intending to keep this visit a short one. You weren’t going to stay, you already had other things to do.

You were huffing and grumbling the entire way beneath your breath as you passed through the wall of vines, stalking into the darkness until you felt the cavern open up as usual.

You fully intended to just start yelling at the man as soon as you caught sight of him, pale skin glistening in the embers of his fire, the flames burning unusually low over the wood. However, you froze in place when you saw the slick river of blood running along the floor. 

Your eyes followed the glistening trail from beneath your boots to the beast, once more standing impossibly tall in his true form, black silken fur and horns sparkling in the low light. The carcasses of a sheep and the heifer lay off to the side of the cave, partially eaten. However, what truly disturbed you was the fact that Kylo was cradling the sheep as he tore raw flesh from its throat, his own chin stained scarlet.

Honestly, this wasn’t what you were expecting. At All.

Or was it?

“K… Kylo?” You called softly, brow furrowed with concern as you took a half step forward.

His ears twitched when your voice resonated throughout the cavern, his hips continuing to rut into the sheep as he lifted his head.

His eyes were no longer their warm, burning golden color but were instead pitch black and glistening, pupils having swallowed the entirety of his eye as he gazed at you. His tail bristled and he bared his teeth at you in a snarl, a rumbling growl of warning shaking from his chest.

“Kylo…?” You tried softly again, holding your hand out to him, your head ducked submissively. “Are you okay?” 

When you spoke his name, his snarl faded and his head tilted slightly, ears flickering as he blinked a few times. He suddenly looked so much calmer than he had before, his heavy tail twitching with interest. His claws let go of the sheep, the carcass falling to the ground with a slick squish as his massive cock slipped free. An unnaturally long tongue lolled out from his mouth and swiped up the carnage on his face.

You stared unimpeded at his member as it arched up into the air.  _Shit_ … you always forgot he was hung, his cock surprisingly flushed pink and red as it contrasted against the dark hair coating his lower half.

He was moving unabashedly towards you then, hooves clicking across the bloody floor so that he could circle around you. His nostrils flared as he neared you, his talons resting on your shoulders as he sniffed through your hair and to your neck before he stilled.

Then, all of a sudden, he was rubbing against you, head bobbing up and down your person as he nuzzled at you. He rubbed his jaw into you aggressively then across your neck and head, like a house-cat spreading its scent.

“Ah!  _Kylo!_ ” You protested lightly but remained still, his claws flexing slightly on your shoulders as he bathed you in his nonexistent musk. 

As he did so, you were very aware of his hard cock pressed into your back, strange chortled breaths leaving him as he continued to rub himself all over you. However, his hands slipped lower, gripping your hips as he began to hump you, a low growl spilling from his throat as he buried his face in your neck. He was gritting his teeth as he breathed hard, his sharp canines simply resting against your neck.

“Kylo,” you said softly, reaching up and lightly scratching at his scalp between his horns, “I’m-I’m not in the mood—”

He chuffed loudly again against your neck, sounding all the world like one of the giant forest cats, “Need… Need…” He rumbled lowly, his word more growl than actual Common speak. His hot tongue was then darting from his mouth, swiping along your neck as he began to suck on your skin, “ _Mine_.”

A small cry left you as you were suddenly being dragged forward, Kylo having circled around you. Unceremoniously, you were deposited in his nest, falling down onto you back.

The beast was immediately over you, his jaw once more bathing you in his scent as he rubbed against you and in what was evidently a moment of clarity in what humanity he maintained, he kissed you hard, tongue pressing passed your lips into your mouth. He ran his organ along your teeth and twisted it deviously against your own, low hums resonating from the two of you. Your own tongue pressed out from your own mouth and into his, wary of his sharp fangs as you passed over them, your resolve slowly melting as warmth began to pool in your gut.

He was pulling away then, uncaringly braced upon on the knobby knees of his goat legs. Those pitch black eyes just continued to stare down at you before one of his clawed hands was scooping under you, only to flip you over onto your stomach a moment later, a small squeak escaping you.

“O-Okay…” You muttered, both mildly irritated and turned on at his rough treatment. You lifted yourself up onto your hands and knees. 

His massive form dwarfed you once more, large body settling behind you as he was suddenly ripping your pants down your legs, exposing your bared bottom to the unusually cold air of the cave. You gasped sharply, ready to reprimand him,  and looked back at him but didn’t get a change to protest before he was pressing his face into your cunt, the beast sharply inhaling your scent as he buried himself into the apex of your thighs.

His hands rested on your rear, fingers twitching as he growled low in his chest as he began to slurp at you, sharp teeth nipping at your sensitive folds before he was delving deeply into you, tongue snaking far into your warmth.

You couldn’t help it when a pleased sigh left you as your head fell forward to hang between your shoulder blades, your hips rocking back minutely against your accord. Maybe you hadn’t in the mood but now… Well, if he was going to do  _that_  lovely bit with his tongue…

You felt the skin of his hands rippling against your cheeks, claws turning blunt as very human fingers dug into your hips. That was only the warning, though, you realized before he was withdrawing, cheeks now glistening with your juices before his massive cock clumsily prodded at your hole.

“Oh, fuck—shit!” You begun to panic slightly, hands scrambling frantically, one reaching for the furs while the other reached back to try and dissuade his cock.

You weren’t stretched enough for this, could barely take his cock even when he took time to properly stretch you and slick your walls. 

“Kylo, no, no—Wait, I’m not— _ah-ah-ah!”_  The thick head of his cock was already breaching you, your hole stretched impossibly tight. You grit your teeth and whimpered because  _oh, fuck, you’re sure you’re about to rip open, be split in half by his huge cock, the saliva from Kylo’s mouth only just keeping you from—_

Kylo pushed in further, growling loudly as he forced his way into your heat. You wanted so very badly to scream, the intrusion _too much too soon_  but all you could do was balk, eyes staring unseeingly at the furs beneath you.

Hissed chuffs billowed from Kylo’s lips, the sounds fluttering out over his fans as he stilled for a moment. Again, you wondered just how human his mind was at the moment because he paused as if in consideration, as if your pussy being a vice around his monster cock was enough to bring the human part of him forward in his mind.

He bowed forward low over you, human palms running up the span of your back to push your shirt up, teeth and tongue mouthing along the ridge of your spine.

His hands then braced themselves on either side of you on the furs, the hard planes of his chest pressing against your back. You didn’t realize your body was shaking until his weight was resting lightly upon you, helping to ground your mind. 

Kylo didn’t immediately thrust into when he grew impatient, instead rocked his hips froward further into you, spearing deeper into your hot cavity. You cried out once more, hot tears slipping from your eyes but because holy fuck, you were about to be torn apart but then… there was another part of you that enjoyed the stretch, the impossible fullness as he began to bounce you on his cock. You were immensely grateful for this part of you, for you slowly began to relax, to slick around his cock. To find pleasure in being stuffed this full so quickly. 

For awhile he was quiet, his pace slowly increasing as he rutted into you, only soft growls coming from him every once in awhile. However, when your cries were no longer so pained and instead began to sweeten, Kylo reeled back up to his full height. His large hands eclipsed your hip bones as he gripped onto you before he began a savage pace.

He began to saw into you unmercifully, driving more beautiful wails out of you that echoed throughout the cave.

“Ah-ah-ah-Kylo! Hmmmgnh…” You buried your face down into the furs, hands fisting into their softness and gripping to them as if to hold yourself together. Even without him hardly touching you, you were cuming, walls spasming over the intrusion. However, the beast plowing into you hardly paid you any mind, his teeth bared once more as he fucked into you with abandon. 

Your cum at least slicked the way further, snarls now rumbling through him as he lifted one of your legs, twisting it behind his hip so that he could get a better angle. He was also panting slightly, sweat beading across his brow and glistening on his bared chest as he destroyed your pussy, thick cock spreading your hole wide.

You were a blubbering mess as you came twice more, the ridges and curve of his cock continuously rubbing along your sweet spot so that your pussy literally gushed over his length, a sensation very similar to urinating as the thinner liquid dribbled down off his cock and onto the furs beneath you.

Kylo’s thrusts, if possible, grew even stronger, the force of his hips driving you up the next until you had to brace your shaking arms against the wall to keep him from plowing you forward. From where your head hung between your arms, you saw something both horrifying and intriguing. You reached down and ran your fingers over the bump protruding from your skin, your flesh stretching and retracting every time Kylo thrust into you from behind.

His cock was distending your belly.

Another new sound left you and you clenched once more at the thought of it all, his cock literally so deep in you that your skin was stretched taught and to pushing at its limits. To distract yourself, you reached down between your legs and began to rub your aching clit

It was almost a relief when you felt his cock beginning to twitch inside of you, his breathing becoming heavier as he lowered himself onto your back once more, his hands ripping the back of your shirt open so suddenly so that he could mouth along your shoulders.

A near deafening roar escaped him as he came, his head then sinking down so that he could bite deep into your shoulder, his fangs breaking skin as he desecrated the junction of your neck and shoulder. You howled in pain and yet continued to rub your clit until you came again, clenching down hard on his rod a final time. His molten cum spurted into you and filled you to the brim. There wasn’t room in your pussy as it was so full already so much of it gushed out and dripped down his cock and your shaking thighs, joining the rest of your juices dampening the bed of furs. 

He continued to pump his hips into you, blood running down your shoulder as he kept you in place with both his teeth and his vice like grip on your hips.

And just when you thought it was over, your shaking arms lifting your exhausted body from the bed, you felt a swelling inside of you. Instantly, your mind began to panic once more for it felt as though Kylo’s cock was expanding inside of you.

“Ngha-ah…!” You shuddered as his base swelled up and when you went to pull off of him, you found that he was so big that he was locked inside of you, the bottom of his shaft to large to slip out of your hole.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. You were fucking locked together like dogs. 

When you tried to move away again, Kylo growled a warning from where he still had his mouth clamped on your shoulder, causing you to immediately still. You had no choice but to remain like that for awhile, your pussy stretched further than before.

Your situation only improved when Kylo released you, sitting up slightly. You felt his warm tongue as it lapped at your new wound, a whimper escaping you as he religiously bathed the abused flesh.

You were still shivering and looked back over your shoulder, Kylo’s ears twitching as he pressed carefully kisses and licks over your back. Over his shoulder, you could see his tail flicking and jerking in what appeared to be contentedness as if he were a house-cat who just began lapping at a bowl of fresh milk.

“Mmm, mine…” He hummed contently, speaking again for the first time since this whole rough fuck had started. He rubbed his jaw over the back of your head once more, chanting softly the entire time:  _mine, mine, mine._  

Eventually, after what felt like hours of simply lying there shaking, Kylo’s massive form bowed to rest on your back, the knot inside of you began to fade. You could have sworn he was purring as he slipped out of you, a gasp leaving you as he slipped out of your core. Your cunt clenched around nothing, your walls left gaping. Gods… the empty feeling after being stretched so violently.

He still remained above you, pupils still blown wide and unblinking.

Groaning, you winced as you rolled over and glowered at the beast for a moment. And then, you were darting upwards and slapping him hard.

“What the FUCK, KYLO?!” You snarled, rising up onto your elbows, absolutely livid. “You-You fucking  _bit_  me?!” 

The beast’s head snapped back around and he growled down at you, his fangs glistening in the firelight as he snarled at you. For a moment you regretted your decision to hit him, heart pounding in your chest as terror overtook you a moment.

But then, suddenly, his face was softening and his pupils shrank. The molten gold was back.

“Little-Little hunter?” Kylo breathed, head tilting to the side. He flashed you a smile a moment before he noticed your highly disheveled state, skin glistening with sweat and clothes destroyed. Now frowning down at you, his still human fingers touching at your swollen folds, at the white liquid globs oozing from your slit. He then examined his cock and how the flesh glistened with slick.

He then looked up at you, eyes almost innocently wide, “Y/N… Oh, little lamb.” He breathed as he curled around you, goat legs being traded for thick, human thighs. His face buried itself into your neck as he pulled you over him with his immense strength despite your protests.  

“I’m so, so sorry, sweet girl. I’m so sorry-please forgive me… If I hurt you…” You’d never heard the man whine before but his words sounded sincere as he cradled you to him, words of sorrow whispered into your flesh. 

“Kylo…” You murmured easing from his grip, bracing your hands on his chest so that you could gaze down at him. “What-What happened to you? It was like… I don’t know…” 

His tail was lifting and brushing itself against your cheek, brushing a few strands of hair from your face.

“It’s spring now. And animals and monsters alike, we go into ruts. Lose control.” He said, voice still sad as he raised a hand and brushed his thumb over the bruising skin of your shoulder. “Part of me chose you as my mate.” 

You were rendered speechless for a moment, your flushed skin burning because of his words.

“You… You stole livestock and I came looking for you. And when I got here, you were fucking a dead sheep.” 

Kylo’s lips twitched upwards slightly as he buried his face in your neck once more, nuzzling into the warmth he found there, “Well, you weren’t around so I evidently made due. You’d been gone so long... I missed you, pet.”

“Word has spread around the village. They don’t know what to think about a monster who doesn’t carry a scent.” Despite your anger towards him, you sighed and brushed your hand through his hair, the soft fur of his tail tickling down your spine once more. “How often does this happen?” 

“I don’t know. This wasn’t an issue before I met you, little hunter. Before I started keeping company with you. I’d never felt the insistent need to  _fuck_ andto  _fill_  a mate.” He leaned upward and lightly pecked your lips before nipping at your jaw. “You make me ache, my sweet.” He cooed playfully before you shoved his face away from you, still disgruntled. However, after a moment, you sighed heavily and then relaxed against him, head tucking itself beneath his chin. “If you come around more often, visit me once every  _blue moon_ , it wouldn’t be so bad… for either of us. Was it at least enjoyable for you?”

“At the beginning, no but then…” You were silent, cheeks heating once more. Kylo rumbled beneath you, large hands stroking down your bared back. “Everything was fine until you bit me. But if you ever do so again, I will cut your dick off.” 

“Such angry words for a little lamb,” he teased, his head resting back against his pillows. 

* * *

 When he woke the next morning, Kylo couldn’t help but admire your sleeping form, draped in his furs and curled around his pillows. However, he couldn’t help but frown as his gold eyes studied his bonding mark, the typically smooth, silky skin of your shoulder angry and festering, the skin around the wound a dull gray stain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, these prompts were not written in this particular order but I wanted the timeline to be more organized so I'll be inserting the prompts so that you're reading them like how the story happens.
> 
> If you liked what you read, go ahead and leave a kudo, maybe even a comment! 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Blue


	5. Screaming In the Dark, I Howl When We're Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never want to admit that he's lonely. That he misses you. 
> 
> That he has become dependent on his hunter. 
> 
> And yet here he was... seeking your touch. Missing your warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on a series of prompts on [Thirst Order Confessions](https://thirst-order-confession.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> The title and fic could also be inspired by the song Come Away To The Water by Maroon 5.
> 
> Chapter titles are also going to inspired by songs and this particular one is from Howl by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Additional tags for the fic will be added later as the fic grows longer.

A low rumble unwillingly sounded through his chest as he rolled over onto his stomach, legs, ears, and tail trembling as he stretched, all muscles going taught before he groaned softly as he relaxed them back onto the plush covers. 

He breathed deeply as he laid sprawled across his nest, tail resting against the furs beneath him as his outstretched claws lightly fisted in the downy fluff. 

His golden eyes slowly cracked open, silken pillow cupping his cheek as he stared over at the bare expanse of the bed next to him, the furs undisturbed and cold from the lack of added body heat. For awhile he just blinked, slowly coming from sleep before he frowned softly when he realized that the pang in his dark heart was because the bed was empty, the sweet, subtle scent of his little hunter long stale as he filtered the air through his sharp sense of smell. 

But it was more than just the scent of his mate he missed; he longed to see your bare shoulders glistening in the orange firelight, your succulent body strewn about in his nest, breathing soft, his teeth, lips, and claws having littered your delicate flesh with evidence of his adoration and quiet devotion. 

You hadn't been around for weeks since the snow had melted and the glade had come to life as all manor of other beasts have seemingly thawed from their prisons, bellies hungry and claws itching for blood as they are reborn with the warmer weather. 

He suspected you were busy, commissioned to hunt as the beasts crawled from their holes and began to terrorize your village again. You didn’t have another reason not to visit him. 

To say the least, Kylo was bored, your request for him to stop his terrorizing being held and maintained over his head like a dark cloud hovering around him. He had agreed that he wouldn’t cause mischief, for your chastising of him was enough because,  _“Kylo, when you make a mess, it gets harder and harder for me to clean it up every time.”_  

He had very little else to do besides read... maybe make some new wards or charms. Find his meals in the form of some of the other monsters. He would sometimes jerk himself to the thought of you if he truly became too desperate though he was often uninterested in his cock if you weren’t around. It was far less enticing and your warmth was far more sublime than his fist.

Gods above... he missed you. 

The great and fearsome Kylo Ren, Master of the Dark Magic, man turned beast because of his immense power, long time acquaintances with Death, missed his little mate: a human hunter. 

How unnatural was it that a wolf had become attached to a sheep.

_But perhaps, though..._  He thought deviously to himself, long tail flicking with interest behind him as something more devious trickled into his mind. For he was immense in his power and strength. A fearsome foe to mankind and all other living things. 

Perhaps... Kylo could garner your attention. It would almost be  _too easy_  and provide him with entertainment at least until you chose to show yourself.

* * *

You stood, mouth gaping as you took in the carnage before you. Five goats lay dead on the damp ground underfoot, the farmer having raced to your door in the early hours of the morning shortly stumbling upon this disaster in his herd. 

The poor beasts had been slaughtered mercilessly, limbs free ripped from their bodies and tossed aside so they couldn't tell one goat's limb from anothers. They’d also been split up the middle with no doubt razor sharp claws, their horns brutally torn from their skulls. 

“What do you think could have done this?” The farmer asked you, his cap held in his his hands as he nervously rang his hands together. “And... more importantly do you think it’ll be back?” 

Bending low, your fingers trailed over the wet earth, over the rivulets of blood staining the ground, your eyes scanning the mud until you befell a set of footprints, a set of cloven hooves. Hmm... Claws  _and_  hooves...

Fucking _ **shit.**_

“I’m... not sure.” You lied carefully, keeping your eyes down so that you could follow the tracks and how they disappeared over the fence and into the dense tree line. “But I can track it down. Might take me a few days but I’ll find whatever it is that did this and make it pay. The Guild should be able to refund you once I bring in a body.”

The man heaved a sigh of relief and physically relaxed, his eyes shutting a moment. Reaching out, he touched your arm as you rose, "Thank you so much for this, Miss Y/N." 

"It's really no problem," you reassured him with a small curl of your lips. "Just promise to keep a close eye on your heard until you hear back from the Guild." 

With that, you stalked across the yard, your long coat billowing around you in the fresh yet still chilly spring air, the sunlight above warming the earth and driving away winter's nip. Swinging up onto Lucio, you settled into the saddle and pulled your rifle out of its holster draped over the saddle horn, temper spiking indefinitely as you spurred your horse into action to follow the set tracks off into the woods.

* * *

“Kylo!” You snapped, hands clawing along the stones as you made your way through the darkness, a snarl on your lips. “What the  _fuck_ , Kylo,” You growled low in your throat, your gun swinging against your back. 

It didn’t take you long to plunder the depths of the cave, memory serving you well as you twisted down further into the darkness, your eyes slowly adjusting to the enclosing gloom. 

“KYLO  _FUCKING_  REN!” You snarled, “WHERE ARE YOU?” You could see the distant flickering of flames up ahead. Stumbling into the cavern, your eyes were ablaze and your teeth were bared. 

Your eyes immediately fell upon the beast, for he was sprawled sideways across his bed. He was in his typical satyr form and he was partially sitting up, evidently having heard you rapidly approaching. 

For a moment, you simply stood there chest heaving with rage. Kylo’s gold eyes were uncharacteristically large, almost innocent in nature as he took in the sight of you... almost rapid. 

“Y/N...” He said softly, pushing himself up onto his feet. “Little lamb—” 

“Don’t start that shit with me,” you warned him, jabbing a finger in his direction. “You killed the goats didn’t you? Stirred the bloody plot?” 

The beast was silent for a moment, his tail twitching nervously behind him, your eyes lingering a moment on it. However, after a moment, he straightened his back out and squared his broad shoulders, “Yes.” 

You growled in frustration, your hand raising to pinch the bridge of your nose, “Gods... I asked you  _not_  to! You’re—!” You stalked up to him, still absolutely seething until you were invading his space. “You’re such a brat, did you know that?” You snapped, spittle flying from your mouth. And yet, the beast before you remained quiet, unflinching. “You-You didn’t even  _eat_  them so what was the point? Do you know how  _suspicious_  that is, Kylo?”

He rose from his place then and took a small step closer to you, your chests touching now. He raised his claws and gently took hold of your upper arms in his grasp. Growling up at him, you yanked out of his grip, still angry with him as you took a few steps back.

“Do you... Do you know how  _hard_  it’s going to be to cover up? Kylo...” Your voice had lost its steam and your anger was slowly replaced with frustration, your fingers once more pinching your nose as if to relieve some of the pressure throbbing in your skull. 

You had already been so busy and now you had this to deal with, now, too. 

“I’m... I’m sorry,” he said softly, lifting his eyes from where his head was bowed slightly. He looked up at you from beneath his dark lashes, his pouty lips twitching nervously as his eyes sparkled. “I-I know that you asked me not to but-I just... I wanted to see you. I didn’t know what else to do. I’m so sorry, little hunter.” He stepped closer again, invading your space like he so often did. However, suddenly very human hands were brushing against your clenched fists at your sides. He pressed your chests together again as he lightly brushed his nose against your hair once, the beast wanting very much to nuzzle further against you. “You were just gone so long... I-I missed you.”

His large hands lightly closed around your wrists. 

“You... just wanted my attention.” It was a statement, not a fact. 

There came a low rumble from Kylo’s chest, “Yes.” 

You looked up at him incredulously, “Is that... all I am to you, anymore? Am I just something to keep you entertained?” 

“No...  _No_ ,” he cooed, warm hand lifting to cup your cheek so that he could turn your head towards him so that he could bury his nose into your hair. He breathed in hard, drinking in your natural scent and found that it was almost intoxicating. “Well... a little, yes. But you’re far more than just entertainment to me, pet. You’re far more precious than that.” He softly kissed your cheek, large palm cradling your head, fingers lightly brushing through your hair. “Let me show you...” He whispered into your ear, pressing closer to you when you didn’t withdraw, lips featherlight as they danced across the ridge of your jaw and then back up to your ear. “Let me show you, Y/N.” 

Still when you didn’t fight him, he lightly held your chin between his forefinger and thumb so that he could turn your face, his nose nuzzling yours for a few long beats before he carefully sealed his lips over your own. He was tentative first in his touches, just soft little pecks and that eventually lengthened. His other hand snuck through the folds of your coat, large hand resting firmly on your lower back for a moment before he carefully traced his fingers beneath the hem of your shirt. 

Eventually, your resolve broke, your eyes slipping closed as you allowed yourself to get lost in the monster’s touch, a soft sighing escaping you between kisses as you melded further into his touch. Your hands rested themselves on his chest on their own accord, the warm muscle twitching beneath your touch. 

He tilted your head back slightly so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue carefully brushing over your lips, asking politely for entrance which you readily granted him. While your tongues tangled, you moaned softly as he began to stroke yours with his own, the muscle wet and enticing in your mouth. His hands lifted, pulling your long coat down your shoulders, its fabric rustling as it fell to the floor. 

Kylo began to guide you back, taking slow careful steps as he maneuvered you throughout the cave. When you neared the edge of the nest, your knees hit the back of the stone shelf that it sat on. The dark haired man swept you up easily so that he could lower you onto the furs your kiss breaking for a fraction of a moment as he sat back on very human knees, his hands stroking up and down your calves as he knelt between your legs. 

He bent down over you and kissed one, one hand on the furs beside you as he carefully undid you belt, wary of the assortment silver accessories and weapons that decorated it as he set it on the floor. He then undid the tie of your pants, his long tongue still stroking deep into your mouth as he worked on the knot. 

You were breathless when he pulled away so that he could work the cotton down your legs, large hands taking hold of your boots at the same time to slip them off and set it all on the floor. When he turned back to you, he took a moment to grab hold of your ankle as it still hung in the air, lips brushing tenderly over the arch of your foot. 

You couldn’t help the squeal that left you at his actions, the beast smirking into your skin as his actions tickled you. However, he didn’t press further and instead lowered himself down to settle himself flat on the bed, his tail flickering through the air as he gazed at your core. He licked his lips as he drew you closer, large hands gripping your hips so that his mouth was scant inches from your pussy. 

When he lowered his mouth onto your aching clit, you released a soft moan, your hand slipping down to softly stroke through his hair, your fingers gripping tightly around the base of his horn as he sucked hard on your nub. 

You whimpered as he continued to lavish you with attention, eventually abandoning your clit so that he could lick into your folds, his hot tongue pushing its way inside of you so that he could fuck you slowly with it. Your breathing grew deep and your back arched minutely into his devilish mouth, one of his large paws skimming up from your hip so that he could run it up your belly to push up the hem of your tunic. His eyes never left yours as he easily tugged on the strings of your front-tightening binder, loosening the fabric enough so that he could push it up and over your breast so that he could knead your bare flesh. 

You began to whine softly, your eyes holding his intense gaze as you lolled your head to the side, “Mmm...  _Mmm_ , Kylo!” You panted, walls contracting as you began to ascend to your peak. “I want-I want you inside me,” you breathed, “I want your true cock inside me, please. Want to feel you.” 

For a moment, he stilled before you and watched his irises slowly dilate, the black consuming the gold until there was only a small ring of color left of his iris. He then drew back slightly, his other hand leaving your hip so that he could suck his fingers into his mouth, warm saliva coating two of his digits before he eased them inside of you, beginning his preparations of your tight hole. He resumed his ministrations before, mouth sealing over your clit so that he could tongue at it while he pumped his fingers in an out of you, perfectly stroking your walls on each pass. 

His fingers were so large and thick that they already stretched you wonderfully, especially so when he added a third one to your hole. You couldn’t hold his gaze any longer when he began to scissor you open, eyes falling shut as you threw your head back as waves of bliss began to lick at every nerve in your body. 

Your hand was still gripping tightly at his horn and you used it for leverage when you started to minutely rock your hips into his face and fingers, already so desperate for more. However, Kylo simply pinned you down, palm abandoning your breast so that he could slowly work a fourth finger into you. You hissed at the intrusion and cried out but the beast hummed around your clit, your pussy relaxed a bit, the pleasure taking your mind off the pain as he continued to spread you. 

He eventually could twist his fingers into you with little resistance, your juices as well as his saliva making the slide easier. 

“Can I see you?” Kylo’s voice was hoarse when he spoke and you panted for a moment, catching your breath before you lifted yourself on to your elbows. “I want to watch you ride me, little hunter.” He licked your clit a final time, making you mewl before he was pulling his fingers from you. 

He crawled up onto the furs so that he could kiss you whilst simultaneously lowering himself down, your lips breaking once he laid on his back.

“Please, let me see you, sweet girl.” 

You nodded and shakily climbed to your knees, your legs unsteady from the pleasure you’d already received. Still, you blinked down at the apex of his thighs and his cock—which was reduced in size to fit his slightly smaller human body—was hard and flush between his legs, a glob of pre-cum already beading at the tip. And then, in the blink of an eye, it was larger, his true size, completely clean shaven and bare despite that this matched his beast’s body. 

You carefully straddled him, your hand resting itself on his abdomen as you spat onto your palm and reached back, your fingers spreading your spit over his thickness before you began guiding the head to your swollen pussy lips, slick and saliva already coating your thighs. 

You watched as Kylo swallowed thickly, his eyes still dark as his own hands gripped your hips, readying themselves to help lower you onto him. 

You gasped loudly when you pushed back and he began to breach you but unlike when he was in his first rut with you, this was more bearable. His natural size would always test you no matter what. At least this time, though, you were able to control the rate at which he impaled you, your walls clamping down hard around the intrusion. Once the head itself was in with a pop, the descent was much simpler. 

Kylo was panting hard, eyes squeezed shut as your tight heat squeezed around him unintentionally as it adjusted to the intrusion.

There was a long moment of uncomfortableness as you slid down nearly to the base of his cock, the head already flush with your cervix with a few inches left unattended. 

“I’m- _Ah!_  I’m so full, Kylo. Hmmmn, so full of you,” you whimpered, jaw falling slack as you unwillingly clenched around him again. 

For a moment, both of you remained still, your hearts racing in your chest as you struggled to relax both around and in each other. Kylo winced but sat up slightly, helping you to finally remove your shirt and binder so that he could toss it away, dark head of hair lying back against the pillows so that he could admire your full form above him, your breasts and soft belly glowing in the gentle firelight.

“Mmm... So beautiful,” he cooed, golden eyes heavily lidded as he turned his wrist inward on your hip so that he could stroke a few times over your clit. “My little mate is so soft... so divine. Are you ready, little lamb?” 

Your cheeks flushed at his appraising words but you kept your eyes shut, nodding your head a moment later despite the warmth that licked at your cheeks. 

You lifted your hips and Kylo helped you along, his grip firm then as he pushed his hips into you as you descended once more. This punched a loud gasp from you once more as he speared deeply and the two of you built a slow rhythm together, your hips soon rolling to meet each other at an even pace. 

You didn’t even realize your pussy had swallowed him to the hilt until Kylo bucked up into you hard, your hands bracing themselves on his stomach and your eyes burst open as he struck the sweet spot inside you. 

Breathing hard, your body was shaking once more, so overwhelmed with how full you were. 

You looked up and Kylo himself was gritting his teeth, the monster working hard to restrain himself as he slowly continued to fuck you. He had wanted this to be about you, to show his appreciation for you. Instead, his feral need was winning him over, his need to fuck and fill slowly taking over. 

A rumbling growl escaped him as he tossed his head back, spine arching into you as he attempted to restrain himself. He wanted you to use him for your own pleasure. And instead, he was fighting a loosing battle, his thumb desperately beginning to rub your clit. 

“F-Fuck!” You whined, as he thrust up into you hard a final time. Your orgasm punched through your system, white hot pleasure rippling out through your body. 

Kylo’s thrusts all of a sudden became savage, short little sharp snaps up into you that had you crying out on each bounce as your walls squeezed down hard on his thick length inside you. 

Before you even came down from your orgasm, though, the beast beneath you was rolling, still sheathed inside of you so that he could crush you into the softness of his bed, his hips beginning a new savage pace as he began to roughly plow you. 

He gripped your hair tightly and pulled hard to expose your neck, the rough treatment sending another jolt of pleasure to your clit. He buried his face into your throat, lips sucking and sharp canines abusing the column of your throat as he mercilessly sawed his cock in and out of you. 

“Fuck-Fuck! Look how desperate you make me,” he growled into your ear through gritted teeth, “I need you, pet. Need to keep you here with me. Mmm... I could do that,” you cried out again as he thrust hard and angled his hips. He smirked against your cheek and then as he mouthed over your jaw as he envisioned the sight of you. “Could keep you tied up here. Keep you from leaving. Keep you always stretched wide and open for this fat cock. Have you nothing more as my cum bucket.”

You cried out again, a second climax licking through your nerves simply at his words; at the images he created in your mind. 

Kylo just released a soft chuckle and then sat back on his knees, hands braced on the furs beside you as he snapped his hips repeatedly into you. 

You could only whimper pitifully as he continued his brutal pace but soon felt relief when his cock began to pulse. The monster absolutely roared above you as he came, hips stuttering to a standstill, his thick length entirely flush inside of you. You winched when you felt his cum dripping out of your slit and down your thighs, the mass of a man above you panting, his eyes shadowed by his dark hair.

However, after a moment, he stilled and held his breath, body going rigid as if he almost realized what he had said and done. With a shuddering breath he draped himself over you, his face burying itself in your neck. His softening cock was still sheathed inside of you as he simply enjoyed your warmth for a few more minutes. You felt featherlight kisses brush over the dark marks he had made with his lips and teeth, soothing away the pain from them as much as he could in a silent apology. 

“I’m sorry, little lamb,” he said softly, voice husky in your ear as he rubbed his nose along the graceful curve of the side of your throat. “For everything. For all of this. My... My need for you has grown to great.” 

You frowned softly, simply gazing up at the ceiling for a long while. Eventually though, your arm draped itself over his back, your fingers carding softly through his ebony waves.

“Kylo...?” 

“I am weak for you, my pet,” he admitted, his eyelashes fluttering against your skin as he remained hidden in your flesh. “A beast cannot go without his mate. What I said... I would never do that to you. Never keep you chained like an animal no matter how much I might want to do so. Keep you as my real pet.” 

The corner of your mouth twitched up a moment, too blissed out to worry too much about it, “It’s okay. You were just lost in your pleasure for a moment.” 

“I was,” he agreed softly, “But I fear another rut will come, sometime soon. And you will not be here and I will lose myself again. Make another mess for you.” 

“It’s okay,” you soothed, fingers now stroking up and down the ridges of his spine, along his surprisingly soft and warm skin, “I always manage to make things right.” 

That was when he drew back, his gold eyes suddenly so sad as he gazed down upon you, eyes flickering over your every feature as if committing it to memory. You brushed some of his hair back from his face from where it stuck upon his sweaty brow, gazing over his own features and you would never get used to how beautiful he was. 

He slowly pulled out of you, both of you wincing before Kylo took you into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he scooped an arm beneath your back. He then lay down on the furs, draping your smaller form over his broad chest. For awhile, you lay without the furs, your skin too tacky for the added warmth, both Kylo and the heat of the fire plenty. 

“I am afraid one day that you will not return to me, little hunter,” he murmured from above you and you looked up from his chest, his brow still furrowed softly. “That you will have wizened up and come to realize what I truly am.” 

You placed your hand on your chest and then rested your cheek atop it so that you could hold his gaze. 

“You mean far more to me than you think, Kylo Ren,” you said softly, the monster’s fingers changing into his claws as he carefully raked through your sweat-dampened hair. “I missed you, too.” 

He considered you a long moment, his golden irises once more flickering rapidly as they studied your face, “Will you stay with me?” 

“You know I can’t,” you said sadly and watched as the hopeful spark in his eye dimmed slightly. “Not indefinitely,” you added, “But for now, for tonight... I will.” 

You had never before seen any sort of monster smile so genuinely. 

His arms circled around you entirely and tightened, pulling you closer to him while he manipulated you to lay on your side, Kylo’s face buried into your hair as he released a pleased rumbling before he started to purr, the sound echoing off the walls of the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, these prompts were not written in this particular order but I wanted the timeline to be more organized so I'll be inserting the prompts so that you're reading them like how the story happens.
> 
> If you liked what you read, go ahead and leave a kudo, maybe even a comment! 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, these prompts were not written in this particular order but I wanted the timeline to be more organized so I'll be inserting the prompts so that you're reading them like how the story happens.
> 
> If you liked what you read, go ahead and leave a kudo, maybe even a comment! 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Blue


End file.
